Why Stop At 23 Minutes?
by viciousboar
Summary: Continuations of Jade/Beck in each episode- they can be inspired from the ending of an episode, or even just a line from one of the characters!
1. Pilot

**I know this is probably a bad time to start a new story, with 3 other multi-chapters that I haven't finished, but I really wanted to do this after watching Beck's Big Break. :)) This is supposed to be continuations of each episode with Bade- they can be inspired by the ending of the episode, or even just a line said by one of the characters. This is is the Pilot, which I though really didn't end on a good note for this ship, so therefore this one is a bit more angsty than normal (I'm planning on more on them being humorous).**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, Tori wouldn't look at Beck twice.**

**

* * *

**

How. dare. he. I hate him. I hate her. Who would have ever thought that Trina Vega's (of all people) little sister would be the one to take Beck from me.

_"I knew what will make you feel better." _I'm sure you do.

_"Jumping jacks?" _Oh, you naive little boy.

_"Kiss me," _Idiot girl, I'm still in the room, if you haven't noticed.

_"Little weird, but let's do it!" _He could have said, "Little weird, so let's not do it!" But he liked her too much.

And so they leaned in. Both of them. Smirking, knowing I was watching.

"Oh, Jade, you're so naive. You're the only girl for me," he had told me, not even a week ago. Cliché, but I fell for it. I believed him, and this is what he does.

I repeat, I hate him. I hate that smirk on his face as he leaned in. I hate the innocent look on his face when he was talking. I hate the ignorance of my presence that he showed.

As soon as they broke apart, everyone broke out into cheers- including Sikowitz. Suddenly, I hated everyone in the room. The radiation of happiness and celebration was too much.

Did anyone realize I was sitting right here?

* * *

The most I could do was run.

The tears forming in the corners of my eyes were threatening to fall, and soon, so I sprinted through the hallway, picked a janitor's closet, slammed the door shut, and slid down to the floor with my already damp face in my hands.

I stayed there all day. No one bothered to come looking for me.

I hate this weakness. _Crying_. It's such a scoff-worthy act. It's something that Jade West doesn't do. These emotions were all so new to me.

Why her? Of all girls at this school, I have no idea why he would pick her. It's an insult to me that he feels Tori is more appealing than I am.

Sure, there were girls that would prance right up to him every week or so, but they're always scared off. By me.

They all run off, sobbing, and crying their eyes out, as though they had had their hearts broken.

I would scoff at them. Heartbreaking happened to the weak only. No one else.

And yet there's a hole in my chest. Stupid irony.

* * *

The final bell rung. I could hear the shuffle of kids feet, the shouts of relief that 'prison' was over, the giggling of gossiping girls who were reunited after class.

They all disgusted me. Every single one of them. None of them understand pain. Not like I do, sitting in this stupid closet all day, trying to pull myself together.

My parents always told me they loved me. And then my dad took off one night, leaving my drug-induced mom behind. I thought I understood what it felt like already. But it was nothing like this.

I wish the more confident side of my conscience would help me out, with something like, _'Hell, I'm Jade West. I don't need any of them.'_

But it never came, and I was left to sit here in silence.

Until, I heard the faint call of my name.

"Jade?" I could hear knocking on the other side of the door, then a jingling sound.

I pressed my back harder against the door. I felt so vulnerable, another emotion I was new to.

Why didn't I want to confront him? Oh right, I was _scared_.

Despite my attempts to keep the door closed, it cracked open eventually, the space large enough for him to squeeze in.

He stared at me, the janitor's keys clutched in his hand. The same hand that was clutching the back of her head a few hours ago, while his lips were attached to hers.

I closed my eyes quickly; I didn't want to see him.

I didn't want his sympathy, his pity, his apologies. I wanted him to leave me alone.

Instead, he began by talking about her.

"Tori and I were worried about you today."

Really? The tears were threatening to make their presence again.

I opened my eyes just as quickly as I had closed them, but kept them to the floor, and before he could say some other idiotic statement, I stalked out of the closet, where the Tuesday throng of after-school people had vanished.

"Jade!" he called after me. I didn't turn around- I didn't want to. The way he desperately shouted, even though he had his eyes on another 'piece of arm candy' since the Talent Showcase, sickened me.

I swiveled around just as he touched my arm.

"I trusted you!" I shouted to his face. "I trusted that you didn't like her, that you weren't into her, and you kiss her?" Tears had started to pour down my face again.

"No, no, Jade, it was just a scene. Just an improv game. I promise." He stared deep into my eyes, but I wasn't falling for his stupid acting again.

_Promise. _I recoiled from his touch. "Never say that word to me again," I snarled.

"Which word? C'mon, please, Jade, I don't even li-"

"Then why, why would you agree to kiss her? I can think of one million other sentences starting with 'L' that you could've used to reject her offer!" my sentence came out garbled, with my voice mixed with the strangled sobs I was unwillingly letting out. But the message came out crystal clear to him.

"I'm sorry," he trailed off. That's all he could say. He didn't even have a reason as to why he was.

I brushed the drops of water spread out across my cheeks off, and said one final word to him. "Bye," and strode away dramatically.

"I just wanna let you know..." he began again, "that I'd rather kiss you than Tori Vega any day." What a horrible last-minute attempt to lure me back in. I didn't respond to his line, I just kept walking. And I knew he was still standing there in that empty hallway.

But I didn't care. Because he never meant a word he said.

* * *

I don't know what drove me here. To this place. Of all places. But I had to. I subconsciously got into my car and drove. And when I woke up, I was here.

Beck's RV was pretty much every teen guy's dream. It was a method to avoiding parents, and you could always have privacy.

Pacing in front of it, I wasn't sure what to do. Obviously, I could drive away. Or I could knock on the door.

So I took the easy choice.

I drove away.

* * *

Lunch was the hardest part about the next day. I couldn't sit with anyone. Because Tori Vega's more desirable than I am.

Cat was the only one who offered to sit by me; I shooed her away though. I didn't need the bipolar randomness she would throw into the conversation out of nowhere.

I pretended not to notice the entire group laughing. The only one who didn't seem to be having a good time was Beck. He occasionally glanced at my table, but I pretended to be engrossed in my non-veg burrito instead.

As the bell rang, I got up from my table and cleared everything off. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. But I kept moving along. It was the only way to distract myself.

Beck tried to talk to me during Science, because the teacher always read the newspaper and assigned ten pages of questions to do every class period.

Because I ignored him, he did it the old-fashioned way: he passed a note to me.

_Jade,_

_Meet me in the janitor's closet after class is over._

_Beck_

I didn't even have to ask which closet.

* * *

I don't even know myself anymore. I'm actually standing outside the janitor's closet, waiting for him.

It's just like last time. Tears will be falling soon if he doesn't show up. Which I know he won't.

"Jade," his voice has a mixed tone of relief and happiness.

I merely glared at him, in fear that if I responded, my voice would crack.

"I really am sorry," he told me gently.

But I only stared at the polished floor determinedly.

"Jade!" he tilted my head upward, but not forcefully. "I miss you! Can't you get it through your head that I love you?"

He loves _me_. As if.

So instead of saying anything, reacting by kissing him or shrieking with joy like any normal teenage girl would do, I simply did what I did best. I strode away.

And although I tried not to concentrate on it, I heard weeping sounds behind me.

* * *

Tori Vega actually went up to me to apologize the next day. But the bloody annoyance that she is, she still couldn't manage to salvage a proper sorry to me.

* * *

Taking my (now) usual seat in the lunch area, I glanced at the table behind me. Two people were missing: Beck, and _her_.

Probably making out in the janitor's closet.

And that was the thought that made me break down again. That one image of them kissing flashed through my head again, and I just broke through all the defensive barriers I set up for myself, so no one would ever know there was a softer side to Jade. A side I didn't even know existed until last week.

Suddenly, a figure's shadow blocked my sun, and a familiar figure took a seat next to me.

"Why are you being so defiant?" was the first thing he asked.

"What do you want, André?" I questioned, rearranging my expression so I looked more annoyed than emotionally deteriorated.

"He skipped school today, you know Jade," he told me.

"Don't talk about him," I snapped, even though I was partially interested in what he had to say. "Isn't he with your new _friend_?"

"Nope," he answered dutifully. "She's inside, eating lunch with Sikowitz. She feels just as sorry, you know."

"I don't care."

"Jade-"

"Just go away! I don't need anybody to help me! I can deal with this problem on my own!" Every word that just came out of my mouth wasn't true.

But he obstinately stayed seated. "No, you can't. And we both know that."

Since when did André become Dr. Phil?

"Look, I know you're mad at him. But it was a stage kiss. Nothing happened _or_ is happening between Tori and Beck," he continued. "I know it does hurt, but acting always comes with a cost. That's one of the few things they don't really teach us here," he was (unfortunately) right.

The thing is, it was a heavy cost to pay.

But I guess I had to deal with it. Because, hell, I'm Jade West.

* * *

I was here again. The RV that brought back so many memories. The flood of vivid recollection caused my lip to tremble with sadness. A week ago, I would have scoffed at this. But a lot can happen in a week.

Before I could knock, the door swung open, almost hitting me in the face.

We just stared at each other. Then, for the first in what felt like years, I said to him, "I'm sorry."

And just like that, he leaned in.

* * *

**Yeah, I think it's more angsty than my usual style, but it was pretty fun to write. I love Jade, she's an amazing character, and probably my favorite out of the entire Victorious cast (2nd is Cat!) **

**None of the next ones will be as 'deep,' and not all of them will be in Jade's POV. Thanks for reading! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ~viciousboar**


	2. The Bird Scene

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed... hehe. Yeah. This one's rotating between Jade and Beck's POV- and let's assume Jade was at Hollywood Arts before Beck.**

**The Bird Scene was technically the beginning of the show, or Tori's first week at school. So I decided to introduce Beck's first week of school.**

**Disclaimer: If only I could kidnap Dan Schneider... _sigh_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Beck's POV**

I got out of my mom's car cautiously, still not sure whether I should ditch the first day of school. I had been accepted to Hollywood Arts, which was known for its prestigious alumni.

"Bye, Becky," my mom nearly shouts out the window, and I wince, looking around to see that no one in the parking lot heard that. No, it looked like the coast was clear.

In reply, I just smiled in reply, and waved.

I swore from that moment on that I would drive to school in our family RV.

Walking through the wooden doors, I wasn't sure what I should expect to find. My mouth nearly dropped with shock as I took in the scene around me.

There were kids _dancing_ in the middle of the hallway. The lockers looked as though someone graffitied them. I froze mid-step, and stopped to stare at the sight around me.

I didn't know what I expected- maybe kids trying to cram French horns into their lockers, or an apprehensive guy trying to finish a monologue with a dummy.

I began watching a brunette boy with curly hair who was talking to an anxious-looking, red-haired girl. I tapped the boy on the shoulder, and he swirled around, presenting the dummy resting in his arms.

"Hi!" he said, a little too perkily for a guy.

"Wassup? Sorry about the dork over here," the guy's lips barely moved, but the words seemed to actually flow from the dummy he was carrying.

Impressed, I was impelled to compliment him. "Wow, you're good at that," I commented.

"Good at what?" this time, it was the boy who spoke.

"Speaking through your puppet."

"Don't call him a puppet!" he shrieked, before stalking off in the other direction. The he turned around, stomping the other way. "Sikowitz's class is that way!" he yelled, sounding a little sheepish at the same time.

"Oh, I have Sikowitz first period too," I squinted at my schedule for clarification.

"Yay! So do I," the red-haired girl was brimming with joy at this small coincidence. "I'm Cat," she introduced herself, in what sounded like a very high-pitched voice.

"Oh, that's a cool name," I remarked. "But, my friend's cat got hit by a car last week. Didn't make it," I felt sad at the memory of my friend crying on my shoulder.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" she backed up several paces, as though I was a criminal.

"Nothing, I, I just like your name!" I defended myself. I didn't want people thinking I was some sort of idiot who went around harassing girls.

"Oh. Okay," Cat calmed down immediately.

"So, who were you talking to?" I asked her, wanting to know the ventriloquist's name.

"Oh, that was Robbie," she said. "And Rex," she added as an afterthought. "Just don't call him a puppet, because-"

"I got it."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOS-" I covered her mouth with my hand before she could finish. Based on our first meeting, I'm guessing this was a daily thing with Cat.

"Nothing, nothing," I muttered. "Can you show me where Sikotwitz's class is, then?" I asked her.

"Sure!" she immediately became happy again, and skipped off in the direction that Robbie had disappeared.

I followed her into a classroom filled with a bunch of chairs facing a stage. On the board, it said SIKOWITZ WILL BE BACK FROM THE BATHROOM in huge orange letters.

"C'mon, here's an empty seat!" Cat giggled as she dragged me by the hand, to the seat next to a boy with dreads and a keyboard in his lap.

But my feet tripped over a black bag, and I went tumbling down, face-forward, into a _girl's_ lap.

Very smooth of me, I know. This was a _great_ way to make a first impression on the class.

She jumped up, in attempt to save the coffee clutched in her hand, but it was too late- the brown liquid was already dripping down to the floor.

"What's wrong with you?" she cried out. I backed up in defense, intimidated by her.

She had a black outfit, consisting of a tank top, and trench coat, and jeans. Goth, by the looks of it. And to add to it, she had on black nail polish and facial piercings.

"I'm really, really sorry," I cried out in a high-pitched voice that sounded closer to Cat's than my own.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I'm Beck," I held out my hand, but she took no notice. "I'm new. Look, I'll buy you a new coffee-"

I stopped, only to find that she was dragging the seat I was about to sit in towards her, before plopping down into it. Now the only available seat was the one that had the remains of her coffee splattered all over it.

Sighing, I sat on the edge on the seat, trying not to get any on my pants. Unfortunately, that plan failed. I must look like a complete idiot to the rest of the people behind me.

The guy sitting next to me, the guy with dreads, looked up from his keyboard, and whispered, "Sorry about Jade. She's a little cranky this morning."

He sounded as if... "She's not you're girlfriend, is she?" I asked worriedly. I don't know why I felt like this, but I thought it really would be a shame if she was taken. But this guy seemed nice enough that if she was, I'd definitely respect that.

He looked taken aback. "No..." he said a bit awkwardly. "But, I'm Ándre. And I'm guessing your name is Beck?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

"You an actor? Singer? Dancer?" Ándre fired questions at me quickly.

"Actor," I replied. Yeah, this guy seemed nice enough.

"Cool. Dude, you should try out for one of our plays!" he said excitedly. "I kinda wrote the music for one of them," he said a bit modestly. Behind me, I heard Jade snort, but the two of us ignored her.

"I guess I should," I shrugged. I wasn't sure if I'd be good enough- there were plenty of talented kids at this school.

"No, really," he insisted. "The only thing's that Trina Vega's auditioning too. And she doesn't have a partner, so you might need to go with her."

"What wrong with Trina Vega?" I asked. He had said her name like she was a bug on the ceiling. "My ex-girlfriend's name was Trina," I remembered her, the blonde that had rudely dumped me once she found out I liked theater.

Jade interrupted our conversation. "_You_ had a girlfriend named Trina?"

"Well, yeah-" I was confused as to why this goth girl had suddenly taken an interest in my personal life.

"Was she pretty?" she demanded.

"Uh, I guess?" I said it more as a question.

"Prettier than me?" Why does she care?

Looking at Ándre for help, he just raised his eyebrows and mouthed _ooooh._

So much for moral support.

"I- I don't think so."

"Good," she finally seemed satisfied.

I turned back to Ándre, who looked like he was trying not to smile, but all he did was shrug.

Finally, the teacher walked in, barefoot. He reminded me of a hobo I saw in the... wait, no that WAS him!

Cat and Robbie who were talking to each other (well, Robbie was talking, Cat just looked offended), looked up.

"Hello, class," he swatted the air as though there was something there. "What's he doing?" I whispered to Ándre.

"He's just like that," was the only response I got.

"We have a new student today, Beck Oliver," he introduced me to the class, so I gave a lame wave to the people glancing over their shoulders to look at me. Jade, behind me, snorted again.

"And, today, I'd like to introduce to you a new improv game I came up with while I was in the bathroom," he quickly moved on.

I sank lower into my seat, only to find I was picked for a game that involved two people.

So, of course, Sikowitz picked me. "Who would you like to go up with?"

I glanced at Ándre, who seemed to be more engrossed with the keyboard on his lap. "I pick Jade," I closed my eyes the minute I said that; I have no idea why I picked her.

She raised her eyebrows, but got up.

"I want you two to start up a scene, and whenever and audience member finds the positions the actors are assuming interesting, they can say 'freeze', and take the place of one of the actors onstage. I call it: 'Sikowitz Freeze'," the teacher announced proudly. **[A/N: Yeah, the game's called LA Freeze in real life. I just had no creativity to come up with something else.]**

I took part in the game two or three times before the bell rang. As I gathered my things, I heard Jade mutter to Cat, "He's not bad for a newbie. Cute, even." She must be being sarcastic, no way she'd say those things about me.

Soon, the only two left in the room were Sikowitz and I. I strode over to him, backpack slung over my shoulder. "Mr. Sikowitz, sir?" I asked, but that seemed the wrong thing to call him.

"My dear young kumquat, call me Sikowitz," he replied, back facing me.

"Yeah, um, thanks," starting to be a bit weirded out by this guy. "So, I was wondering where the sign-up sheets were for play auditions?"

"Ah, so you're thinking of auditioning for a play. Well, you can't," I frowned, taken aback by his abruptness.

"What, why?"

"Because, in order to pass, you must pass: the penguin scene," he whispered in a creepy voice.

"Okay," I whispered back. "Why are we whispering?"

"Because we don't want to wake the coconuts," he whispered back, before grabbing one from his desk and violently jamming a straw into it. "You know, their milk gives me visions."

"Okay..." I said awkwardly. "So, what is this 'penguin scene'?"

He handed me a piece of paper, that read 'Fluted Pumpkin, Coconuts, Pomegranite Jam.'

"This is the monologue?" I showed him the writing.

"Oh, no that's my grocery list. Here's the penguin scene," he took the piece of paper away from me, then handed me a new one.

I scanned the writing. It didn't look bad; I'd probably have to throw in some accent, maybe even a few props for extra pointers. But that seemed like way too much, I'm sure all I had to do was act. "And all I have to do is present it to the class?" I wasn't sure.

"Present it to the class _and_ you must pass," he replied.

"Sure, can-do," I replied confidently. Maybe that was the test- confidence.

"Good. And Beck, just remember- the tatsoi is waiting."

"Thanks for the advice," I called to him on my way out. Though I was sure I wasn't going to need it.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Sipping my coffee, I tried to block out the sounds of the morning chatter in the classroom.

I heard Cat's tinkling laugh, and knew she was about to enter the classroom. "C'mon, here's an empty seat!" she cried. I wonder who she was talking to- it couldn't be a boy, no one's ever asked her out, not even the prom.

Suddenly, a figure loomed over my chair, and the next thing I knew, a boy with longish black hair fell onto my seat, causing me to spill my beloved coffee.

I jumped up, in an endeavor to save some of my morning savior, but it was gone. I looked up at the boy, who had quickly gotten up.

"What's wrong with you?" He was so intimidated, he took a few steps back.

"I'm really, really sorry," he said, in a voice that didn't sound manly at all. I didn't recognize him- he wasn't in this class was he? Oh right, Sikowitz told us we were getting some new student today. I guess he was it.

I noticed him scanning my outfit. Probably thinking I'm some kind of rebellious punk, was he? Well, he's not much of a turnout, either.

"Who are you?" I wanted to know his name. He actually wasn't that bad looking.

But I didn't want to look too interested, so as he introduced himself (his name, Beck), I dragged the empty, clean seat towards me, and sat down in it.

He looked somewhat sheepish as he took a seat in the coffee-stained chair (which the coffee got on his butt, by the way), but forgot about it easily as he started to converse with Ándre.

They were talking about some play that Ándre had introduced to the discussion. I snorted at his modesty at the mention of his play. Everyone knows that if you want to get somewhere in Hollywood, you can't be too self-deprecating.

Lost in thoughts, I was suddenly snapped back into reality when Beck mentioned a past girlfriend of his. 'Trina'.

I didn't know why some guy naming one of his past girlfriends made me so angry, but this made my blood boil. Thank goodness it wasn't Trina Vega, or else I would have torn her to pieces.

"_You_ had a girlfriend named Trina?" I asked, making it sound as though I was surprised he had even had a girlfriend (but by the looks of him, I'm sure he's had dozens).

"Well, yeah-"

I interrupted again, "Was she pretty?"

He seemed bewildered by my interest in him, but he answered anyways.

"Uh, I guess?" That didn't cut it for me.

"Prettier than me?" I myself wasn't even sure why I was being so obsessive.

He glanced at Ándre, who had a teasing expression on his face.

"I- I don't think so."

"Good," I was satisfied. So I was prettier than this _Trina_, was I?

Finally, Sikowitz walked in, swatting the air, to act as though there were bees there. I swear, the man is an amazing (eh, crazy) actor.

He introduced to us a new improv game (something he called 'Sikowitz Freeze'- such a creative name).

Since Beck was the new guy, he was picked to choose a partner to begin. I saw his eyes drift over to Ándre, then to me.

"I pick Jade," he said. I was surprised, really, but got up to began the scene with him.

And as much as I didn't want to admit it, he was _good._

But of course I couldn't tell that to him.

On the way out of class, I muttered to Cat, who was playing with a strand of her red velvet cupcake hair, "He's not bad for a newbie. Cute, even." It _was_ true.

I noticed Beck didn't walk out of class, so I assumed he went to go talk to Sikowitz. Ah, if only I were there to see his face at our teacher's unique antics. That would _actually_ make me smile.

* * *

**Beck POV**

I rubbed my hands as I neared the classroom. I really wanted to pass this 'penguin scene', not just so I could audition for Ándre's play, but to make an impression on the class. And maybe Jade will even respect me.

I entered the classroom, where all the students began impersonating lazy worker bees. I joined in with them, pretending I wasn't late to class. Luckily, Sikowitz didn't notice.

When the exercise was done, the teacher said, "Ah, Beck you're here, good. Ladies and gents, will you please direct your attention to Mr. Oliver?"

I walked on up to the stage a bit awkwardly, suddenly overcome with stage fright. What if I mess up? Will that hurt my chances of passing? What if everyone laughs? What if Jade joins in with the laughter?

I realize these were all immature questions, and this was a school that taught to students the exact opposite of this, but I couldn't help but imagine the worst scenario.

Looking around at the class, I realized these people were working towards professionalism, and that did not include snickering at another peer's work.

So, I began.

The scene merely was about a young Antarctica boy who's trying to tame it's pet penguin, but eventually lets it go. It was actually pretty comical.

During the monologue, I quickly glanced at Jade, who _did _look deeply impressed. Score one for Beck.

As I finished my last line, I directed my gaze towards Sikowitz, who was casually sipping milk out of his coconuts.

"So? Did you like my performance?" Everyone in the class seemed to wince at what I said. What did I do wrong?

My eyes flickered to Jade immediately, to see her reaction, but all she was doing was rolling her eyes.

"Huh?" Sikowtiz looked completely befuddled at my question. "What are you asking me?"

"Did I pass the test?" I rephrased my question, just in case.

"Nope," he replied, then got up to introduce a new improv game. What, was he going to pretend I wasn't here?

"Wait, what? I didn't pass? What about feedback?" I cried.

"I'm sorry Beck, but you didn't pass. I'm afraid you're going to have to try again tomorrow."

I saw Jade smirk as she looked back at me. I bet she knew the secret to the scene. I'd have to ask her after class.

But when the bell rang, she swiftly slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out speedily, as though she was trying to avoid someone. Probably me, I know she hasn't liked me since Day 1.

I saw Robbie was a little slower in packing up (mainly because Rex took up one arm), so I walked over to him. We had actually gotten to know each other during lunch, when Ándre let me sit at his table.

"Hey, dude," I approached him.

"What you calling him 'dude' for? He's barely a man!" Rex's voice replied for Robbie.

"Hey!" Robbie gave him a scolding glare, but Rex merely slapped him.

Robbie gave me a _I'm-sorry-you-were-saying_ looks, so I continued.

"Do you know what I did wrong? I mean-"

"Oh, that. Yeah, I can't tell you," Great. Just great. He didn't like me enough to tell me, I'm sure that was it.

But Robbie didn't seem to be like that. There must be some huge secret behind the scene for you to know to pass it.

"Agh, well never mind," I wasn't going to push him if he wasn't going to spill.

I'd just have to figure it out myself.

* * *

**Jade POV**

Haha. I'm laughing so hard right now. The new kid, Beck, was really nervous today with his monologue, but really did manage to influence my opinion of him in a positive way.

He did pretty well, up until the end. This is EVERYONE'S mistake on the first try. Asking whether they got it right. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

You gotta be proud of what you're doing. That's the key. But apparently, Becky boy doesn't know that yet.

Well, I'm not gonna be the one to tell him.

* * *

**Beck POV**

The next morning, I walked into class, much more prepared than the day before.

I was actually one of the few people in the classroom already, all who was there with me was Ándre and Cat.

I strode over to them, both who were in deep conversation.

"Hey guys," they seemed to both stop talking as I neared them.

"H-hey Beck," Ándre said.

Before I could ask them about the penguin scene Ándre asked me directly, "Do you like Jade, dude?"

I was surprised by this unanticipated subject. "What?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? I think you heard what I said," Ándre raised his eyebrows. Cat looked at me with an expectant face.

"Um, no," I really wasn't sure of the answer myself, so the best thing to do was to deny everything. If I did figure out that I liked her, I would fess up, but right now I was focused on something else.

"Look, do you guys know what I did wrong yesterday? Because I have no idea how to pass this test!" I cried out. Both of them looked taken aback. Wow, I must seem really desperate.

"We can't tell you, man. You're supposed to figure it out yourself," Ándre finally said, and Cat nodded in agreement.

Well, if it was a secret, then I'm up to the challenge of figuring it out.

Cat looked down to her phone. "Look!" she cried. "I just updated my Slap page!" What?

"Slap… page?" I questioned.

"Oh, yeah, theSlap dot com," she told me, "It's like a blogging place, for the students of Hollywood Arts. You should join, Beck!"

I looked over her shoulder to see a blue background with the logo 'TheSlap' written at the top left, with an orange hand right next to it. "Sure, I'll check it out after school," and sat down in my seat to wait for Sikowitz.

More students were beginning to pour into the classroom, like a swarm of ants at a picnic. Jade entered the classroom and sat down next to me.

"Figure out what you're going to do yet, Becky boy?" she asked me.

Intrigued by her new nickname, I asked, "Becky boy? So we're onto pet names now?"

Her answer left me red-faced. "No, I heard your mom call you that in the parking lot."

Thank goodness for my RV.

I wonder if my parents would let me live in it- that way I could escape embarrassment at home too.

Finally, Sikowitz walked in, and announced to the class, "Before we start, let's get Beck up here."

I smiled, got up, and walked over to the center stage. I had confidence that the secret to this was props; so I brought a parka and a plastic fish.

At the end, I glanced at Sikowitz; I couldn't tell whether he liked my performance, or not, so I asked him, "Did I pass this time?"

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because then one kid started laughing. The rest of the class soon joined in.

"What? What did I do this time?" I looked to Ándre, who was shaking his head sympathetically.

I turned to the teacher, who jumped up from his chair, and wagged his finger at me. "I'm sorry, Beck, but you'll have to try again tomorrow."

"But- but what did I do wrong? Can somebody please tell me?" I scanned the room, and all the faces soon turned sympathetic.

Rex's voice sounded throughout the room, "Sorry, man."

I signed, took off my parka, and pathetically limped over on to my seat.

Ándre looked over at me, and looked like he was going to say something, but I pulled out my phone and pretended to be engrossed in that.

As soon as the bell rung, I walked out of class. I wasn't sure I was ready for this school. This is way tougher than I expected my first week to be.

I saw just at her locker, which was designed to be colored pure black, with skulls imprinted using cotton balls.

"Nice locker," I commented as I neared her.

"What do you want?" she snapped at me. I wonder why she was so mad; she wasn't the one who was humiliated in front of the entire class.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you knew the secret to the penguin scene."

* * *

**Jade POV**

I saw Becky boy stride over to my locker; "Nice locker," he said to me. I'm sure he didn't mean it, and my locker's been scoffed at enough.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if you knew the secret to the penguin scene."

"And _I_ was wondering if you could take 70 paces backwards," I was sure that somehow he'd trick it out of me if he stayed too long, so I changed the subject.

"So, what'd you do with your locker?"

He looked confused at the unforeseen change in topic.

"Nothing. Yet." Ha! I can imagine his old gray, boring locker right now.

He switched back to our previous topic.

"C'mon, can you _pleeeaaase_ tell me?"

"Nope," I started heading to my next class.

"Jade?"

"What?" I swiveled around, frustrated with the idiot.

"Why not?" he really _was_ desparate.

"NO!" I screamed and I was about to march to my next class, but I realized he was in it too. Damn. I ran over to the girl's bathroom instead.

I remembered my test. It was the 'bird scene' for girls, but because it mentions having a husband in it, Sikowitz has the penguin scene ready for boys.

I actually passed the first test. And apparently, I was the first to do so.

It was mainly because my mom actually took the time to give me some advice before heading to school, something she hasn't done for years.

_"Remember, Jade, you shouldn't care what other people think of you."_

It actually was pretty good advice.

So after the scene, I had promptly exited the stage and plopped down in my seat, waiting for the class to resume.

And everyone in the class started clapping for me.

Too bad Beck will be catching on late.

* * *

**Beck POV**

I think she really didn't like me. She looked really mad, as though I had punched her grandmother, or something.

But I needed to find out what the secret was, and she was my last hope.

I also couldn't help but think I needed to alter my locker. Gray was so boring. After she pointed it out, I felt really bad that mine was so plain.

I went out to Schneider's, the shop that'd right next to Pinkberry. Looking through some art materials, I finally gave up.

"This doesn't describe me!" I said out loud, and the woman right next to me stared at me, then moved to the next aisle.

_ Note to self: keep your thoughts to yourself._

I knew I needed time to figure my scene out, but I really wanted to renovate my locker.

A worker approached me. "So what are you looking for?" he asked perkily.

"I dunno. I need something to design my locker, that would fit my character," I really wasn't sure what that was.

"Well, what's something that's true about you that may not be for someone else?"

Well, I don't really keep secrets. Which, my friends were doing to me right now.

"I... I guess, I don't have any secrets."

"Okay," he looked surprised. "Wow, that's a good one!" he nudged me with his elbow, probably trying to get me to smile.

I just stared at him.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah, so anyways, maybe you should do something that represents you have no secrets. Maybe... show that since you have no secrets, your locker doesn't either."

Wow, this employee was deep. It really was an honest, profound idea. But I was confused on how to carry it out. How would you show that your locker had no secrets?

"Okay... so are you saying, I should just rip off my locker door, so that everyone can see into it?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm saying, you should have something that shows off everything in your locker. Something clear."

That was perfect! A clear locker! Jade would definitely be impressed with that idea. I would be able to prove that my locker wasn't so monotonously gray. But... where am I going to get that clear locker door from?

He must have read my confused face. "Since we're so close to Hollywood Arts, we have a bunch of random locker doors in the back for sale. There's been a clear one sitting around for ages, no one's wanted it" the guy explained. This really is starting to seem like one of those dreams where everything you want magically appears.

"Thanks dude," I punched his shoulder, and he clutched it in pain.

"OW!" he cried.

"Sorry, man."

* * *

The next morning, I strode into class, determined to pass this stupid test.

"Hey, Sikowitz!" I called out to our psychotic teacher, who was sitting at the corner of the room, scribbling on a piece of binder paper.

As he looked up, I scrummaged through my backpack. "I got you... a present." I brought out three coconuts, a jar of pomegranate jam, and a fluted pumpkin. Reading your teacher's grocery list always has its benefits.

"Ah, thank you Beck," he said as I handed them to him. "And I'm assuming you're ready for today?"

"Yup," I definitely WAS. I decided to add the accent to my scene. But, of course, I don't know what people from Antarctica sound like, so I'm using a British accent.

As soon as the rest of the kids filed in, I began.

It is admittedly hard to do a British accent while acting out a scene about a boy who takes care of a penguin. But I'd rehearsed so much, so much that I received a migraine yesterday. I practiced until my mom kicked me out and made me practice in the RV. I need to remember to ask her if I can move there permanently.

And at the end, I looked to Sikowitz. But apparently, he was too busy reading the label on the pomegranate jam.

"Excuse me?" I cried out. How could he tell whether I passed or not, if he was busy reading how many carbs pomegranate jam has? "Sikowitz, I worked _really, _really hard on this scene, can you at least take the time to watch?"

He finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry, are you done?" he questioned.

"What? Were you not paying attention? I'm sorry, sir, but I worked for _hours_ on this scene, and you can't even look up from your jam? You know what? I added props to this scene, and an accent, and I'm really proud of this scene, so I'd really appreciate that you'd watch!" I ended my rant.

The first person to clap was Jade. Then, the rest of the class joined in. Ándre, Cat, Robbie, and even Rex. I was shocked (one, because I thought Jade was furious at me, and two, because I just screamed at an _adult._)

"What are you all clapping about?" I was getting exasperated by everyone's weird reactions to everything I do.

"You just passed the penguin scene!" Sikowitz cried out exultantly. What is he talking about?

"I passed because I yelled at you?" I'm usually a nice guy, and I had immediately regretted yelling at the barefoot adult.

"No, Beck, you passed because you admitted you were proud of your work. And that's one of the few things most actors cannot accept," he explained to me.

"Oh," I definitely didn't expect that to be the secret. "Well, then... yay." I awkwardly headed back for my seat, which just so happened to be next to Jade again.

As Sikowitz resumed the lesson, she whispered to me, "Good job."

"Thanks," I smiled at her, and she _smiled_ back. I'm swear, I don't think I've seen her smile since I got here. "You weren't mad at me, or anything, yesterday? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act so annoying, or anything, I-"

"No, no it's fine," her face resumed its usually bored expression, and everything was normal.

"Oh, and by the way, you should check out my locker after class," I grinned smugly, remembering the sight of my 'no-secrets' locker.

"Sure," she rolled her eyes, and turned to face the front of the classroom again.

"You know," I continued, "you're a hell of a lot better than Trina."

She wasn't facing me, but I could tell she was smiling again.

* * *

**Wow. This took me forever to write. I guess this wasn't as Bade-focused as the last one, but a lot less lighter in mood.**

**Thanks for reading ;}**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Stage Fighting

**Wow. I'm a whole season behind. Exactly a season, to be precise. **

**Well, I kinda hit a small writer's block, but I will really try to update this story more often.**

* * *

"_What!"_ Jade's front door swung open in response to three annoying knocks on the door.

Beck grinned at her knowingly. She rolled her eyes, and disappeared into her house, leaving the door open to allow him inside.

Inside, she swirled around to face him, looking slightly abashed (or as abashed as Jade could possibly look). Beck smiled widely a second time.

"André told me," he informed her simply. She rolled her eyes a second time.

"Really? Fake makeup?" he asked, more amused than disappointed. But then his tone turned serious, "You promised to try and be more nice to her."

Jade groaned. "I _did_. I went and helped her clean the theater. I got her out of detention. That's as far as it's gonna go," she protested.

"You did _what_?" Beck was shocked. Jade _helped_? She had to be kidding.

"Am I being punk'd?" he looked around cautiously for a hidden camera. "Are you saying you and Tor-"

"Don't. say. her. name," Jade hissed venomously, actually placing hands over her ears to block out the words. Realizing he had stopped speaking, she removed her hands, and spoke, "And no. We're not friends."

"Well, then... what are you?" Beck was still curious. Could the relationship between the two girls actually be improving?

Jade paused for a moment, when suddenly, the phone rang.

He stared at her. "Aren't you going to get that?"

"It's not important," she shrugged it off.

"Go get it," he insisted.

"No!" she adamantly refused, before she succumbed for his stare; the one that made her want to be a better person.

Stalking off into the dimly-lit kitchen, she wondered, _What are Tori and I now? Certainly not friends_. She was sure of that much.

Beck noticed Jade's PearPhone falling out of her monkey fur purse on the staircase, and as he picked it up, it beeped, signaling an incoming text message.

It was from Tori.

Making sure his girlfriend was still talking on the phone (though it sounded like she was snapping at the person: that most likely meant it was her mother), he tiptoed back to the phone and picked it up.

'_Hey_' was all it said.

Curious, Beck replied back, trying to sound as Jade like as possible.

'_How the hell did you get my number?_' he felt a little bad about sending that, but a simple '_hi_' might be too suspicious. It took Tori a while to reply.

'_Cat_. _And I just wanted to say... I had fun dancing & ditching. And thanks for making Lane take back my detention hours._' Beck clutched the phone, looking shocked. 'Dancing & ditching?' What did that mean?

"Having fun there?" Jade came out of the kitchen with her hands on her hips, eyebrows raised.

Beck jumped, and tried not to let out a surprised, high-pitched scream as he dropped the phone. Jade strode over to where it lay on the floor and picked it up suspiciously.

"What the hell? Since when did Tori have my phone number?"

"Cat," Beck explained, putting his hands in his pocket. "Um... what does dancing and ditching mean?"

"Nothing," Jade covered up quickly. Hearing silence in reply, she finally added on, "We were cleaning food off the walls while listening to music and... dancing," she reluctantly admitted ",and when the security guard joined us, we ditched."

"Oh. So, you're friends now," Beck was quick to assume.

"We're acquaintances. Nothing more."

Beck nodded and sighed, and then glanced at the staircase, to see some more contents of Jade's purse falling out. Makeup. Red lipstick and black eyeshadow. Which reminded him...

"Question. Were you planning on telling me that you faked it the whole time?"

Jade clenched her teeth. Since when did this become an interrogation? "No. You would've said said something."

Beck was now getting mildly frustrated. "So, you don't trust me?" he questioned.

"Why should I?" Jade shot back. "Ever since you went and kissed _her_," her eyes flashed angrily in a furious glare.

Beck just stood there, taking in his girlfriend's rage. Is that why she's been extra bitter to everyone lately?

Quiet. Soundlessness. Hush.

No one said anything for a whole minute. The silence was killing them both.

He looked at the ground, dropping his gaze from the eyes that he could usually tame with a look. "I thought you had forgotten that."

"How could I?" she cried, and he could tell how much pain she was still in from that one moment that he assumed they were over. "It's hard to forget when I see her every day."

Beck closed his eyes. He should have been a bit more sensitive. But did she really hate Vega that much?

"I guess taking advantage of stage actions has been creating a lot of problems for us lately," he spoke at last.

She just nodded, and stuck her hand out. "Truce," she asked, as though they were kindergarteners, sorting out who gets the blue crayon first.

Beck raised his eyebrows at this uncharacteristically _nice_ agreement his girlfriend had set out. He stared at her for a moment, as though analyzing her to make sure she wasn't replaced by a benevolent version of the spiteful Jade.

Then, he nodded, and reached out to take her hand and shake it. "Truce." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

Which turned into a kiss.

* * *

**Short, but hopefully sweet. This was more of a Jori episode, but I made it work.**


	4. The Birthweek Song

**Keeping to my promise :) Thanks to my reviewers, including Serene Cullen, JadeplusBeck, and lowlaury. Not really sure of what to do with this episode at first, just because **_**Beck wasn't in it**_**. So let's assume that he was sick.**

**And I would have updated a bit sooner, but testing this week. Sorry.**

* * *

Monday

What was the point in giving her the key if she just kicked down the door? I am seriously running low on duck tape.

Drinking the glass of water my mom had left here and trying to relax, Jade barged through, with a look of clear vexation on her face. Startling me so much - that spit take was Oscar-worthy.

She let out a huff and sat down on the dry spot of my now soaked blanket.

I'm gonna guess right now: Tori?

"It's October 7th again," Jade rolled her eyes and pursed her lips, seething with a furious irritation.

I was confused. What was October 7th?

No. _No_. No. Did I forget something today? Today was **not** our anniversary was it?

Jade looked over to me, eyebrows raised as I tried to remember.

"Trina-_has-no-talent_-Vega's birth-week?" she pointed out.

Oh. Thank the heavens. Well, I was one Vega off.

And it being Trina made sense. She annoyed everyone, Jade especially. She honestly makes me wonder if Principal Ikner was on something when he let that girl roam the halls of Hollywood Arts.

"But, why does that bother _you_? It's not like she comes to our table to flaunt," I was somewhat befuddled by this new annoyance of my girlfriend's (that was added to the list of many others).

"Because her oh-so-precious _sister_, must spend all her time bothering us on what to get her," she snapped, a hint of steel in her voice.

Oh. _Oh_. Oh. As much as I wanted to point out that that wasn't so bad, I didn't. Because Beck gets nothing if he points it out.

Not that I'd get anything anyways, considering I'm sick.

"What'd you tell her to get her?"

"Talent."

Of course she did.

* * *

Tuesday

Apparently Tuesday was a step-down from Monday.

After a whole day of my mom trying to 'take care of me' (despite my useless protests), I was trying to quietly enjoying my nap to soothe my fatigued state; and then, there was a loud slamming sound. _Nooooo_... can I get ONE moment of peace?

Jade stormed through the RV door, clearly furious, which kind of made me nervous. Good God, did she assassinate someone when I was gone at school?

"Sinjin's an idiot," she looked absolutely murderous. Oh. That's it. Good, I was worried that we'd be planning Robbie's or Cat's or Tori's or André's funeral soon. And I wouldn't be there considering I have a raging headache and need water every twenty minutes.

"What did he do this time?" I tried not to look amused, but apparently, it failed.

"Don't laugh," she scowled. "You _like_ to see that stalker bother me."

I shook my head, still failing at my attempt to turn my humored face into a solemn expression.

She looked even more outraged, and asked, "Why can't you just beat him up? Like a normal boyfriend?"

As the redness from my face vanished, I raised my eyebrows with curiousity.

"Since when were we a normal couple?"

This kept her quiet. Hoorah, I can nap again.

* * *

Wednesday

Feeling slightly better today, but not enough to actually attend school. Which I would do, if I wasn't. Although most kids would do anything to get out of school, I actually enjoyed classes at Hollywood Arts.

Just not Trina Vega's birthweek. That week kinda always sucks. Because Trina makes sure _everyone_ knows its her birthday. And then makes _everyone_ that knows worship the very ground she walks on with her very high heels.

Jade actually opened the door today, looking a bit thoughtful. So, apparently, no one's arm was ripped off on Wednesday.

"Would you write a song as a present for me?" she asked me. What? Write a _song_? When did contemplative Jade come in the door?

"Well, if I _could_ write a song... I would," I said. It was true. According to a poll I was reading in a magazine (that my mom gave me today, I don't actually read women's magazines!) most girls find it the most sweet when a guy writes them a song. Damn that lucky bastard, Bieber.

And too bad for that, because besides singing, I don't really have much _musical_ talent.

Besides, André's the one in our group that writes the songs.

I finally noticed that Jade was still quiet. I felt her forehead, just to make sure I hadn't passed my illness on to her. She really was acting odd today.

"Why?"

She shrugged, seeming very unresponsive. "Just... because, André's writing a song for Tori, to sing to Trina. And I've heard part of it, when André was playing at lunch, it was really good."

I was still confused. Firstly, Jade was _complimenting someone_? What the hell is going on?

Second, _what did she want me to say to that_?

"And..." I prodded her gently into continuing.

"And I was thinking; Trina doesn't deserve that song. There's no way André and Tori wrote it thinking of _her_," my girlfriend explained slowly, as if the thought process was coming to her as she was speaking.

"I'm still confused," I admitted. "What point are you trying to make?"

She finally shrugged. "I'm just saying, I think André wrote that song thinking of Tori, not her annoying sister."

"_André_ and _Tori_?" I asked. Really? Well... I guess that'd be... pretty cool. They are pretty much joined to the hip as best friends nowadays. In fact, he wasn't able to hang out with me all last week because he was at her house.

"Hmmm...," I finally sad. "Interesting theory."

* * *

Thursday

Jade came in laughing.

Freaking laughing.

I don't know who did it, but when I find out, I'm going to send them flowers.

Feeling even more ill than Tuesday today, I was only able to give a weak, grave smile. "What- what are you laughing about?"

She sighed contentedly. Screw flowers, I'm going to get one of those planes to write 'Thank You,' in the sky to whoever has done this.

"Trina hated the song," she smiled happily. "I was right. And _Tori_ was wrong."

Oh. Well, if it was Trina, then never mind.

But what was funny about that?

"And what else happened?" I was getting somewhat annoyed by the lack of knowing what was going on. This week seemed pretty eventful.

"And then she sold the song to producers, and told them _she_ sang it," she shook her head with great amusement.

Well, that's an interesting twist; I could only imagine the look on Tori's face when she found this out.

"I also got Tori to drink coffee from the garbage," Jade randomly added on after a few seconds, as an afterthought.

I don't want to know how.

* * *

Friday

I swear, ever since Tori joined our school, our lives at Hollywood Arts could be turned into a TV show.

"Beyoncé?" I questioned.

"Mmhmm," Jade twirled a blue extension around her finger.

"Wow," I raised an eyebrow. "That kinda sucks... for all three of them."

"Yeah. But what's bad about that is whenever something bad happens to Trina, she's gotta come running over to complain to us," Jade explained with a sharp edge of aggravation.

"Man, I really wish I didn't miss this week. Seemed so eventful."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, I'd rather trade places with you. You had it better here." What is she talking about? I've been stuck inside a freaking RV all week! I raised my eyebrows to dispute with her, her previous statement.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really?"

"_Really._"

"_Really?"_

"_Really!_"

The slightest smile that I loved to bring to her face crept up by the last 'Really.'

We were both standing, challenging each other to say something. Face-off.

_One second. _Still standing.

_Two seconds. _She has beautiful lips.

_Three seconds. _She took a step forward!

_Four seconds. _I'm just following her lead.

_Five seconds. _We're both leaning in.

And then we caved in to the unspoken rule of not kissing while being sick.

* * *

**I really had no idea to write for this one, so sorry it's not all that original; and Jade actually does seem nicer than usual, which I'm guessing she sometimes is, around Beck, at least. Hoped you guys liked it better than I did :P**


	5. Jade Dumps Beck

**Gosh. There were sooooo many things I could do with this episode. Firstly, _look at the title_. But I didn't want it to be too similar to Chapter 1. And this one quote really inspired me.**

** This is their 9th grade year;; kind of a continuation of _The Bird Scene_ chapter. It was hard, and I still feel like this chapter isn't So... just read it :)**

**&& thank you reviewers :) you make me so happy to know that people liked my story.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not smart enough to create something as awesome as Victorious.**

* * *

_"Okay. It was kind of my idea, but I didn't think the dog would bug out like that, I just wanted you to have a dog because, I know you talked about getting one ever since I met you, and I thought that maybe-"_

* * *

"We are hanging out in your RV from now on to do projects," Beck and I stumbled out from the porch light in front of Cat's front door, and into the darkness of the pre-midnight air. "Or over video chat. No one can get distracted there." After tedious hours of prying Cat away from her idiotic giraffe stuffed animal, so she could actually help us with our project, I was just attempting to relieve my severe headache.

"Why?" he looked at me quizzically. "According to her, brother's still in the hospital, so there's not much besides that giraffe that takes away from Cat's attention span."

I shook my head _no_. Ah, Cat's mentally deranged brother, the one only mentioned but never seen.

Well, he wouldn't get it. Only being at Hollywood Arts for a couple weeks, he didn't know me like everyone else did yet.

And besides the chair-coffee incident, he didn't bother me as much as anyone else. Much more calm, neutral, tranquil, than anyone else that goes to our insane school. A nice break for once.

And now he buys me my coffee all the time, so it's all good.

I shook my head, and looked down. Immediately, I spotted more and more hairs, small little golden wisps, standing out against the black coloring of my shirt.

"The golden retriever," I explained to him, the disgust in my voice obvious. _Ugh_. My headache was back_, _and raging. Of all the things I hate...

"What's wrong with Mr. Fluffles?" he asked, and paused to replay what he had just uttered in his head. "I mean, besides the name."

_I'm sorry, Cat (well, no, I'm not), but Mr. Fluffles is a stupid name for a dog, _is what I wanted to say all evening, but goodie-goodie André kept interrupting me. And after he was dragged away by his grandmother, Robbie took his place instead.

I swear, if they want Cat to get over her metal bipolarness, they need to let her _hear the damn truth and move on with life._

A slight smile graced my lips for the barest moment at his words, but I quickly turned it back into my casually annoyed expression before he could see.

"I just hate it when dogs come up and jump on you," I paused to brush off _more_ dog hair that I found, "and the owner says, _'Oh, don't worry, he's friendly,'_" I imitated Cat's high-pitched voice.

Beck stopped walking. "Oh. Well, I actually like dogs."

I raised my eyebrows, and turned around to look at him, so that we were standing face-to-face.

"C'mon, man's best friend? Most loyal animal ever?" he tried to sway me.

I shook my head, not convinced. The streetlight above us shone, illuminating the pavement, as well as the disbelief on my face.

"Why not?" he asked. "Dogs can be fun. I always wanted to get one as a kid. Thought it'd be pretty cool. It's just that my 'working-overtime parents'," he put quotations around the words, "said they didn't have the time to take care of it.

"But now I'm older... and I'm an only child... and I really don't have anyone else. Plus, I can take care of him in my RV."

His RV, despite being a useless trailer parked in a driveway, was actually a pretty cool place to hangout. Not that I would admit that to him. I _hate_ boosting people's self-esteem.

I guess they can be a stand-in for the lonely. But Beck's definitely not lonely. He hangs out with our group all the time, from Day 1 of his experience at Hollywood Arts. He always seems to be around Robbie (and that stupid puppet of his), André (who he has seemed to become best friends with), Cat (who he can tolerate the best out of all of us), and _me_.

"Get a girlfriend," I pointed out the better, much easier (but not necessarily less expensive) option.

He cocked his head sideways. "Yeah... I would. If there were less over-the-top, crazy girls to choose from at Hollywood Arts. I just need someone to be here for me all the time. To support what I do."

We reached the RV, and stopped right in front of it to continue our conversation.

"I'm here," I pointed out. In fact, we seem to always be together a lot, with Robbie trying to update his Slap blog every other hour and Cat and André working on the upcoming, prestigious Talent Showcase. "And you think a _dog_ can compensate for all that?"

He sighed. "Well, yeah. They're smart animals. And you're great to hang out with too, because, you know... you're a very witty person. Plus, I've never met someone who drinks as much coffee as I do."

I allowed him to see a smirk play my lips for a fraction of a second this time. But, what was he getting at?

"But, I dunno. Hanging out in an RV by yourself every day gets _boring_."

Well, then I was about to help him with that little situation.

"Then I'll spend the night with you," I declared.

He looked taken aback. "_What_? What do you mean?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'll stay here with you. Keep you company."

He didn't know what to say. Watching him trying to make sense of words, I cut in.

"Look. I honestly don't want to go home anyways. My mom is either high and in the middle of making deals with her stoner boyfriends or drunk and already in bed with them; and I don't want to walk in on either. Plus, you said, you needed the company."

"Just sleeping, right?" he asked, trying to make sense of what I was saying.

I groaned inwardly. _Of course_, he'd jump to that conclusion.

But if a guy I'd barely known had made me the same offer, I guess I'd be really suspicious. And my proposal was kinda abrupt and out of nowhere.

"Um... sure, then," he opened the door and let me in first.

I'd only been in his little 'home' a few times, but this looked more disorganized than the few other times I'd seen it.

"Sorry, it's a little messy," he muttered, moving past me and shutting the door. "Didn't really know anyone was going to _be_ in here tonight."

"Whatever," I shrugged it off. It was better than home. And it looked a lot more comfortable than the lame ass bed my mom bought me and (never replaced) when I was ten.

I noticed there was an empty tank on the side, left there like it was just forgotten.

"Why don't you just get fish instead?" I asked him. It made more sense, didn't it? They barely needed anything... just a little cleaning and feeding. And they don't get hair all over you.

He shrugged apathetically. "I don't really know how to take care of fish. Besides... all they do is swim around. You can do hundreds of other things with a dog," he explained.

"Yeah. But you can come home and find out your dog is a psychotic mass murderer who's just mauled your dad. Would you like that?"

"There is a thing called friendliness, Jade." I rolled my eyes. Well, if there was, I hadn't been exposed to it enough.

"Just get a dog with a nice personality and you're good to go."

"But fish don't have fur. _Shedding_ fur," I countered.

"I still don't believe that anyone would ever want a fish over a dog. They're so much more lively, they actually do stuff... what can you do with a fish that you can't do with a dog?"

"Well, for one thing: you can peel the guts off the fish's dead body when they 'expire,'" I argued.

That shut him up.

For a while.

Then he realized the situation we were still in. "Here. I'll take the ground, you take the couch." He grabbed two blankets and plopped down on the ground, then tossed one to me.

I settled down on his surprisingly comfortable bed. "You know, I kinda understand why you like living here." It made sense. Away from parents, away from the world, away from _everything_. Perfect.

"Yeah. It's comfy here. Like it better than the awkward tension in there," he nodded towards the house lights shining from outside the window. He sighed, and I wondered if there was a lot more to that story.

Instead of asking him, I just nodded, and didn't say anything. Although snug, it was somewhat cold in here; I imagined staying in here alone, with no one else.

Which technically was no different from life at home, where my mother was on 'business trips' half the time.

And I guess... having _something_ in here... would be... _okay_.

He must've been watching me, because he shed his jacket and tossed it over to me.

"You look cold."

Hmph. No one has _ever_ been this nice to me. I'm fairly sure if I had demanded to stay at someone else's place, they would've turned me down. And no one would've ever given me their jacket for comfort.

I was feeling something new, all of a sudden. I think it was called _guilt_. Dammit.

It made me feel obligated to do something nice back.

So I settled for a small compliment, which ended our long, never-ending debate.

But before I could say anything, he switched the lights off.

"Good night."

I sat there in silence, not sure how fast he was able to fall asleep. Probably would take a while, considering he's wearing a T-shirt and is on the floor with the tiniest blanket I've ever laid eyes on.

Three minutes later and the guilt was still hounding me. How do people deal with this? This is stupid, I should just say something, and the stupid weight will be lifted off my shoulders, and then I will never have to do anything nice again for him.

"You know... I guess... maybe... dogs... would be a better pet than... gut-able fish," I admitted slowly.

And now, I may return to the normal, mean, spiteful Jade.

I couldn't see his expression, but he sounded like he was expecting me to concur with his own opinion.

"I knew you would agree."

I scoffed, and turned over in my little couch area to attempt making eye contact with him through the darkness.

"Don't think it'll happen again," I warned him.

"Maybe it will. Maybe it won't," he said in a sing-songy voice. Don't sound so smug, Becky boy.

But he actually made me think a little. No one has ever stood up to me. And no one, absolutely no one, in my entire life has been this offering and kind.

It was a new feeling.

"Fine," I finally said.

"But, if you get a dog, it's gotta have black fur."

I heard him chuckle.

"And I get to name him Scissors."

* * *

**So, no, they weren't actually dating in this one (I think you'd probably get that at this point). **

**And yes, there were so many other things I could do, but I was rewatching the episode, and this quote kinda really stood out for me. & it was a reference to one I 'THINGS I HATE' videos Jade has made on theSlap (yea, I do research :P). I have _nothing _against dogs though - I have one myself.**

** I think Jade was a little less mean in this one; mainly 'cause she's just with Beck, and second, they're in the 9th grade at this point. I wanted to write her as a little nicer for back then. **

**Hope you liked it :) Thanks for reading!**


	6. Tori the Zombie

**Hi.**

**I'm really sorry about late updates, I've been overworked with projects & finals & tests & blah blah & I'm really stressed. But I worked on little snippets of this every night :)**

**Thanks to all who read/reviewed my last chapter :)**

**DarkAngel109 - No, you didn't tick me off at all. In fact, thanks for the constructive criticism. I know it was the most 'Bade'-ish episode Victorious has come out with, but I also know that a lot of people have already written stories about their present relationship in that episode. & I wanted to make it a little different, and I thought that line was cute/inspiring. But thanks anyways, I needed something to help me know if it was good.**

**So... just R&R!**

* * *

"I still believe Tori bribed Lane," Jade persisted as they exited the class. "She must've gotten him lotion. Or something."

André shrugged, which was hard for him to do considering he was carrying his strap-on keyboard. "I dunno, Jade. Maybe you'll get the role of Patricia. She's the bad guy, and you have a bad-guy-sort-of-look... about you," he trailed off as Jade returned a hard glare at him.

They had just left first period, where Lane had interrupted class to announce who the lead role of _Uptown, Downtown_. The rest of the cast was yet to be determined, but Lane knew the main character's actress was greatly anticipated, as half the class (including Jade), had auditioned.

"I mean, it makes the most sense if I was Penny. I actually _have_ a resumé and I've done big roles before. This is her first stupid play and she's already got the lead," Jade complained bitterly, a sour scowl on her face.

After an awkward conversation with Festus about burritos and squirt-able ingredients, they approached to the lunch table, where Tori, Robbie, Beck, and Cat were all sitting and chatting.

"Well, maybe Beck will get the rich guy, Zach. You know, he ends up with Patricia anyways," André muttered to Jade, whom he had noticed looked like her pizza had done her a serious wrong.

"No. I'm just worried he gets the poor bellhop role. I don't need him hanging around Tori anymore than he needs to."

André looked like he wanted to say something, but shut his mouth. She'd always give back a snappy reply, anyways.

Jade sat down next to Beck, ignoring the world, engrossed in her lunch; Tori sitting there just reminded her more of her loss. She had lost... to a _newcomer_. How disgraceful.

Joining in on the conversation occasionally (apparently Cat was failing her makeup class - seemingly impossible as it was), Jade made the most apathetic remarks.

When Robbie and André started up a conversation about their previous history with ballet class, everyone else was interested in what they had to say. So, Beck took the opportunity to poke his girlfriend's arm and nod at her.

"Why are you being so quiet?" he was honestly curious. Yeah, they had some drama some weeks ago, but he thought they were over that, and everything had fallen back into its perfect puzzle piece.

She shook her head. "No reason."

He knew it was something, but decided to question it later in private.

* * *

"The cast list is up!" Cat squealed and ran out the door and into the hallway, first thing, when the last bell of the day rang. Stuffed giraffe clutched tightly under her arm, she was a lightning fast streak of red that soared out of the classroom before anyone else grabbed their bag.

"Why is she so excited? She didn't audition!" Tori peered out the door Cat had just exited. "I thought she signed up for costume and makeup."

Beck shrugged. "Well, Cat's Cat."

Hand-in-hand with his girlfriend, they walked out the door as a pair, right behind Tori, André, and Robbie.

The list, bright orange, stood out against the wall. Cat, her vibrantly-colored head bobbing up in down in front of the sheet, was quivering with excitement.

"Guess who you got Robbie!" she's bursts out with a series of high-pitched giggles. "You got Zach!"

Jade's brow furrowed. Who _cares_? Even though she _should've_ got the lead...as long as she was not Patricia, she was fine. Anything but Patricia.

She approached the list, eyes raking over it, trying to spot her name. "Cat... what'd I get?"

"And André!" Cat giggled. "You're part of the band!" she pointed to the bottom of the poster.

"Cat," Jade repeated. "What did I get?"

Cat laughed again. "And Jade... you got Patricia!"

...which caused a variety of reactions.

Beck frowned, and shook his head. There was _no way_ Lane cast that role with any bit of sanity. Jade could not stand Robbie. She would rip Rex's limbs off at any opportunity.

Tori and André were failingly attempting to hide their smirks and laughs from Jade, but unfortunately did not miss her scathing, venomous glower.

Robbie just backed away slowly and cautiously, before he or Rex could get hurt. Before anyone could notice, he slipped out the entrance door and ran into the parking lot, while Rex chuckled mercilessly in his arms.

Jade stood there numb, for a moment. Then, her hand slipped away from Beck, and she grabbed the list and tore it into shredded pieces. Dropping her hands, the orange paper which was whole a few seconds ago littered the floor like confetti.

And Cat just looked on anxiously at the ruckus she created.

Beck groaned. "No! I wanted to find out what I got!" he picked up a few pieces, put them together, and read aloud.

"Beck Oliver... Bellhop Trevor."

* * *

Lane wasn't sure he made the right decision when the Principal Ikner offered him the job of the school counselor.

There he was, relaxing, and enjoying the fact that no one needed counseling today (not even Cat).

Then Jade burst through the door fuming angrily; he could almost see the steam puffing out of both of her ears. Immediate tension filled the room.

"Why the _hell _is my boyfriend the bellhop?" she demanded, standing directly in front of his hammock-chair.

Lane was sure that he had made the right choice. _He_ personally thought Beck was fantastic for the role.

"Well... see... I don't know if you know this, but how it works here, is whoever has the best audition-"

"_I_ had the best audition for the lead. And, you realize he's paired up with _her_?" she didn't have to say her name. After Jade's stage fighting plan didn't work, she was held back from the after-school freedom, and was to discuss with Lane the 'issues she has with her life.'

"Jade, it's just a play."

"No. It's. Not," she snarled. "I _auditioned _for Penny. I deserve that role more than she does. But you know what I got? I got _Patricia_. Who has one too many scenes with Robbie!"

Lane, though quite shaken on the inside, knew how to get to his student. "Jade. Is this more about you not getting the role, or Beck and Tori?"

Refusing to answer the question, Jade just plopped down on the couch, frustrated.

"Look, Jade. I know you and Beck broke up a couple week ago," Jade stared at the ground, cringing at one of her worst memories, "but part of the reason you broke up was because you two lacked _trust_."

Jade nodded slowly, indicating she was listening.

"And you need to trust Beck. And Tori. Didn't she get you two back together? Aren't you two frie-"

"We're not friends," Jade interrupted. She hated that word whenever it was applied to her relationship with Tori. "And she did it as a favor."

Lane rolled his eyes at his pupil's adamant manner. "Why don't you just go and talk to Beck?"

* * *

"Look, I don't know why you hate Robbie so much, he's not that bad... it's just Rex somet-"

"I'm not here about that," Jade cut him off.

"Oh."

"Would you mind switching roles with Robbie?" she cut to the point.

Beck frowned. "Why? He's great at the role! And I like mine."

Jade rolled her eyes at his obvious naiveness.

Beck was finally hit with a sudden realization. "This is about _her_, isn't it? Is this what was bothering you at lunch today?"

Jade clenched her teeth together. Was she that easy to read? 90% of the time, there was a scowl present on her face...

"Look. A few weeks ago, she really helped us out. We're not going to make her give up her role," Beck tried to make his girlfriend see sense.

"I don't care about that. I wanted the role, and she got it, and now you two get to play lovey-dovey!" she snapped.

Beck's eyebrows created a deep 'V', signaling his confusion.. "Are you upset about Tori, or you upset about not getting the role?"

"Both!" Jade was displeased at where the exchange was headed. "I deserve that role, I worked night and day on my audition!"

He sighed, frustrated, and still befuddled as to what exactly his girlfriend was so pissed at. "Jade. Do you not trust me? Is that it?"

This took Jade a million miles away, to flashbacks and past memories; from when the new girl was rubbing her boyfriend's stomach, to Alyssa Vaughn, all leading up to the conversation she had shared with Lane only a few hours ago.

He waved a hand in front of her face. "Hee_eellllooo_?"

Jade snapped out of her reverie. "I trust you," she confirmed, though her face said the opposite.

"Really? Is that why you still want to tag along with me to yoga class, and give up the role I _really_ wanted in this play?" Beck had reached his breaking point. He was mad - he didn't do anything wrong, and yet his girlfriend was still losing her temper with him.

"No, I just don't trust other girls!"

Beck sighed again, and ran his hand through his naturally long, brunette hair.

"We'll just see how this week goes, shall we?" he proposed. He really didn't want to start this whole argument again.

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both walked away, fuming.

Was this how their newly patched-up was going to work out, now?

* * *

"I don't know," Tori shrugged and turned away from Robbie, script in her hand and a cleft in her forehead.

Beck looked up. "It's okay that you don't know."

"But you deserve an answer!"

"I can wait. For you, I would wait a thousand years."

"But that's so many!" Tori read aloud.

Jade clenched her teeth, and held in her irritation.

Sitting in her chair and watching the rehearsal, she was trying to ignore the scene in front of her by texting Cat. Unfortunately, Cat was telling her about something funny her (idiotic) giraffe said, and lost Jade's interest. As the scene went on, Jade pressed the buttons harder and harder, her messages becoming less readable.

Instead of getting up and punching Tori in the face, she let off steam with a simple, hidden rolling of the eyes - her trademark.

Tori walked away from Beck, reciting, "Because I'm beautiful?"

"I don't love you because you're beautiful," Beck strode forward some steps and gripped her shoulder gently, "you're beautiful because I love you."

Jade was forced to suppress her groan as Tori let out a shocked, unscripted, "_Woah_." Rolling her eyes again, she reverted her vision to the screen of her phone.

Suddenly, disco light flooded the floor and walls, and music sounded throughout the whole Black Box Theater.

Every head turned back to watch Sinjin frantically try to undo his mistake, to take back the disco music and lights.

"Dude!" Jade exploded, her fury all now directed at the school creep. "What up with the disco?"

"I'm sorry, I hit the wrong thing!" Sinjin defended himself.

"No, fifteen years ago, your mother gave _birth_ to the wrong thing!" she corrected him.

She sat herself down, trying to calm herself. As much as she hated it, she had to continuously remind herself that losing it was the last thing she wanted to do. It caused problems - breakups, fights. Which meant less screaming at far-from-flawless people.

As the director complimented Tori and Beck on their acting skills, and (indirectly) dissed Robbie's, Sinjin managed to fix the lights problem. Seconds later, Jade's phone vibrated, signaling an e-mail.

"Guys, guys, I would shut up a second."

"What'cha got?" everyone's attention was directed at her.

"An e-mail from Principal Ikner," she read aloud.

"That says?" Tori urged her to go on, but Jade glanced up to glare at her. She was just going to say it, wasn't she? Could this girl get any _more_ annoying?

Jade informed everyone of Sophia Michele's attendance of their play, which caused their director to have a slight panic attack and rush outside to relieve himself.

"Who's Sophia Michele?" Something snapped inside of Jade, but she kept it as bottled in as she could.

"Aw, no, _no, nooo_," Jade groaned out loud this time, grabbing Beck's hand and leading him to her seat. As if she needed another reason why Jade should honestly be the lead.

"What?" Of course, she was the innocently confused.

"She gets to be the lead and she doesn't even know who Sophia Michele is." Beck put his hands on her shoulders, cooling off her exasperation.

When Sinjin and Tori brought up the vibrating hairbrush, and Jade just focused on texting. Then Robbie pointed out the cover of the script.

"Oh! Sophia Michele wrote the play we're doing!" realization hit Tori as she read.

"_Ohhhhhh_," Jade imitated her. Was she that obtuse, that she never read the freaking cover? This just kept adding up logic as to why Jade deserved the bigger female part.

"She's like, the biggest playwright on Broadway," Robbie explained.

The director re-entered the theater, and announced that they had to be perfect. Which set Rex up for an insult at his keeper.

Immediately after the odd exchange, the same annoying music filled the room once more, and multi-colored lights floated across the walls.

"Will you kill the disco?" Was everyone purposely aggravating her today?

"No one can kill disco!" Out of nowhere, Sinjin pulled out a vibrating hairbrush and began dancing awkwardly one-handed.

* * *

The bell rang, and everyone exited the room, jabbering about their next classes.

Jade returned to her chair to reclaim her belongings, only to find her boyfriend waiting for her. The room was empty besides them.

"Sinjin is a gank. A male gank," were the first words out of Jade's mouth.

While dancing like a maniac, the hairbrush (still in vibrate-mode) flung out of Sinjin hand and hit Jade smack in the face.

Everyone in the room was forced to hold back a raging murderess from storming onto the catwalk and castrating Sinjin.

"Scratch that. I'm not sure if he's male or female."

Beck smiled slightly and shook his head at her fury.

"So... we're fine, right?" he had to check.

Jade shook her head. "Did you hear Tori _sigh_ when you _touched_ her? She'll probably pass out when you two _sing_."

"She was taken by my acting. Who wouldn't be?" he waggled his eyebrows teasingly.

Jade gave him a _shut-up_ look. "You're not helping."

"C'mon, Jade. Just, leave it, for this one play. And then you can go back to the way you were."

Jade pursed her lips. Stubborn as she was, she had to admit, it was more tempting than just ripping her spine out onstage.

"Fine."

"Cool."

"But you owe me a neck massage."

* * *

"This. Is. Awesome," Beck didn't think it was possible for his girlfriend to grin so widely in public, but it was happening.

They were backstage, sitting together, prepping for the play, right after they had gone through the final dress rehearsal.

In which Tori looked hideous.

Watching Tori pace up and down in front of the light-up mirror for fifteen minutes, she was beginning to think that Trina and Cat wouldn't make it. Phone in her hand, she was texting furiously, trying to find out where the pair where.

While Jade could take the role.

"Thank you, Cat!" Jade waved her hands up in the air, giddy with excitement.

"_Jade_," Beck shushed her, although there was a miniscule smile playing his lips.

"C'mon. You think _Trina_ and _Cat_, of all people, will make it? Not distracted, not deterred by anything?"

Beck sighed. "Well, who'd play your part?" he asked.

Damn. She forgot about that.

Getting up and leaving him in his chair, she went to go speak to the director. He stood up behind her, and went to join Robbie, who was sticking his head out from behind the curtain, gawking at the playwright herself.

As Jade approached the director, she caught part of his conversation with Tori.

"_Tori_!" he ran up to the starlet, sporting an atrocious outfit.

"I know! But they're still not back with the solvent!" she cried.

"But we're on in," he checked his watch, "two minutes, and you still look disgusting," he looked over her appearance again.

Jade strode up, taking the opportunity with pleasure.

She got to the point, trying to not sound too eager. "I can play the lead."

"No, we don't have anyone else to play your part."

So, maybe she didn't have a chance. Heart sinking (only as much as Jade would let it), she came back with a snappy, Jade-like retort.

"We're indoors, lose the scarf."

She walked back over to Beck, who was still watching the audience. Tapping him on the shoulder, she waited for him to turn around.

"So?" he asked, scanning her face. "You're still Patricia, aren't you?"

She kept her mouth shut.

"Jade, you're _perfect_ for that role. I don't know why you hate it, it's the second biggest female part. Maybe, they made a mistake, and you deserve the lead, but it doesn't matter. You are an _actress_, and what happens onstage has nothing to do with our relationship. And you're _beautiful_. Much more than Tori is, with or without the ridiculous zombie mask. And when I'm singing with her, yeah, I'm going to be wishing it was you, but it's not. And if I'm fine with it, you should be too."

Jade opened and closed her mouth. For the first time ever, she was speechless. Sappy as it was, sincerity shone throughout his eyes, the way it did when he told her he never stopped loving her outside his RV.

Dammit. Words were incapable of existing. She felt helpless; how was she supposed to respond to something that sounded like it came from a romantic comedy with terrible reviews?

The Director ran back on, cringing at the sight of Tori's still hideous face.

"Places everyone!"

Jade looked at Beck, who was gathering himself and trying to review his lines in his head as he walked off stage right. She followed behind him, the words still ringing in her head.

Everyone ran off to the side; Tori, with her cell phone, went off to call Cat and Trina again.

Beck and Jade stood, holding hands, as Robbie and their other classmate took up the opening scene. Leaning slightly to the left, they could see Sophia Michele's face, analyzing the play as it folded out in front of her.

His miniature speech was still bouncing around in her mind. She just had one thing to say to him:

"Prove it to me," Jade whispered in his ear. Her voice sounded soft, more vulnerable than it had ever before. Did he hear her? He wasn't watching...

It was sad, and she tried to make her voice sound more steely, but the insecureness inside of her took over.

She loved to believe him. So much. But it was so cliché. Something that only happened in the dreams of unrealistic, unpractical idealists (like Cat and the drama queen herself, Tori).

A waver in trust, something that crossed her mind every time he looked at another girl; yet she always vocally expressed her opinions rather abrasively. As much as she was ashamed to admit it directly, she was afraid of losing him to a pretty, girly-type, the ones that made her sick. That would be the ultimate defeat.

He stared at her briefly, and opened his mouth, then snapped his head back towards the scene.

Before he got a chance to reply, he walked onstage, after Robbie spoke his own cue line.

Jade watched vigilantly as Beck walked out, in full acting-mode. _Of course he loves me_, she reassured the doubts she had. _Why would we have gotten back together? He could have anyone at this school_, she inspirited herself, trying to calm her nerves (which usually _never_ appeared before a performance) before she could get onstage.

Behind Jade, Tori was muttering something about "ice cream" and "Freezy Queen," when Jade realized she was supposed to be on in only a few seconds. She nudged her, and nodded towards the scene in front of them.

"You're on," she whispered to her, and gave her the world's tiniest, slightly encouraging smile - because that's as far as it was going to go.

For a moment, Tori looked dazed. Jade was giving her a compliment?

Then she set her face, and walked out onstage, despite the horrible monster mask attached to her face. She looked nervous, and the audience seemed puzzled.

Waiting for her own cue, Jade watched, forcing herself to see all the boys fawn over her.

She had to admit, Tori was fairly good for an amateur.; one hundred times better than her experienced sister.

Being related to Trina, everyone expected this girl to be just another failure, but when she stepped out onto that stage in the sparkly dress, with smoke puffing out in every direction and a determined complexion, people took her seriously.

She had, for a few seconds, until she realized that he was staring at her like she was a goddess.

And that's what fueled the Jade-Tori rivalry. **[Jori, if you may ;)]**

As well as a deep mistrust with her own boyfriend. Of course, she still acted possessive and always made sure pretty, flirty girls backed off, but the brunette triple-threat seemed to be the most threatening, the one most likely to take him away (he was _letting_ her rub his freaking stomach!).

And as much as she wanted to trust him, as close as she was to starting to stop acting too dominating (because that had worked _so very well_ in the past), them both winning leading roles just made it a whole lot worse.

But his words seemed like a fairy tale, like all that suspicion could just be wiped away. Could it?

Jade gave a cold stare to the floor as she contemplated her feelings. It was hard, like actually trying to be sensitive for once.

She looked up, and, recognizing her cue, Jade walked onstage. Ready to 'make it shine.' Harder than Vega ever would.

* * *

Their leading star seemed to be used to the living death residing on her face by the final number. Yet, when Trina and Cat (finally) showed up, she seemed all-to-eager to get it off.

Dancing slightly behind the two leads, Jade watched Tori signal André, who was grooving to his instrument in the band, and then pull an awkward move to get off the stage. She pranced off to backstage frantically, desperate to rid of the unsightly concealment (almost permanently glued) on her face.

Melting away as the number of dancers decreased, Jade watched from the sidelines as Tori reappeared onstage, her gorgeous face present once more. With a great star presence, she closed the number along with Beck, and the audience graced them with a standing ovation.

And when Jade bowed, she received greater applause than she ever thought she would.

* * *

Curtains closed equal privacy.

Tori turned to Beck immediately, ready to spring out her compliments and comments, "Good jo-"

He gave her a half-smile in thanks halfway through her sentence, and immediately strode offstage to find his girlfriend.

She was still in a happy mood - or as happy as Jade could possibly get. The only thing bothering her was the fact that she sounded like a total wuss before the show started. His speech, sounding like it came from a movie; how was she supposed to return any kind of riposte to that?

She spotted Beck heading her way, and opened her mouth to say something.

"_You_! Did you hear me-"

But before she could redeem herself, sadistic and fathomless, he kissed her, hard.

The post-play backstage excitement calmed down into tranquility, and everyone realized what was going on; as they started intensely playing with each other's mouths.

There was a clearing of a throats, mainly by Robbie (who claims he "feels uncomfortable" watching people kiss) and they broke apart.

Before Beck let go of Jade though, he murmured, "I told you, you were fantastic. The star of the show. No one else," he glanced at Tori for emphasis.

Despite the cliché cheesiness of it all, Jade gave him a smile. But then, she had to add to it.

"Damn you. I've become the object of sappy love now, because of you," was the witty response he received.

"Eh. Doesn't matter. I love you anyways," Beck smiled, and Cat and Trina _awwed _in the background. Even though half the class was still watching, he shrugged.

He might get slugged afterwards by the dudes, but it was ten times better getting the _Jade vs. Tori_ thing off his back.

A click of heels signaled someone's entrance, and they looked, only to find Sophia Michele herself entering. She made a beeline to Lane, and struck up a conversation that wavered between serious expressions and smiles.

He turned and went to go talk to André, leaving Jade to chat with Cat.

Sophia and Lane finished their chat, and Lane walked away, seemingly pleased with himself.

"Well. That was an interesting performance," the actors awkwardly gathered around her to receive their very anticipated feedback.

"When I wrote that play, I certainly never pictured Penny," she turned to Tori, "as a freakish zombie during most of it."

The director complained about his lack of pills, right before Tori opened her mouth, "Look, I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain," the playwright held up her hand. "I totally got it." She looked around knowingly at the befuddled cast.

"You _did_? You _do_? She got it!" Tori looked happy for only a few seconds, before, "What'd you get?"

Jade and Beck looked at each other, confused, from across the group. Both of them were lost.

Sophia Michele went on to describe the 'emotional depth,' and whatnot, while Jade just stared and nodded. Let her interpret it the way she wanted, it was a mistake; no matter what label you put on it.

Everyone nodded in false agreement.

"Well, we're really glad you liked it!"

"Yeah, and, did you enjoy my performance, Ms. Michele?" the question was killing Robbie, he _had_ to ask.

"Wow, I am late for my plane," she now seemed in a hurry to get the hell out of the school.

Jade raised an eyebrow. That's not what it said in the email...

"We heard you were gonna be in LA all week?" she said it more as a question.

"Right. Well, bye," she strode off, leaving the gang to be showered with compliments from the director.

"Alright, congratulations, everyone! Now, before we go, just a couple of quick co-"

The now-familiar sound of disco music blasted throughout the theater once more, accompanied by color-changing lights flashing on every given surface.

Sinjin pranced onto the catwalk in a ridiculous '70s costume. "Don't fight it!" he began dancing in happy giddiness.

Normally, Jade would have climbed up their to scream at Sinjin, but, with high spirits, she figured to screw it.

She wouldn't have to worry about Tori, about her boyfriend, about cheating and distrust, for the rest of the night.

So she danced. They danced.

And that, is the end of the full-on Jori rivalry. At least, for now.

* * *

**Ah! Finished! Cheesy ending, I had to :)_. _This one was mainly repairing the trust that broke down between them from the last episode. And Jade (finally) getting over being jealous of Tori - for now. I'm fairly sure they're still going to deal with that later on in the show.**

**I'm really sorry this took forever, but I hope you enjoyed it!**

**&& the next one's coming soon, I have summer break after this week!**

**Eagerly waiting iPWV!**


	7. Robarazzi

**A/N**: Sorry, sorry, _sorry_. I have no excuses for not updating. Not a single one.

What is it - now I'm over two seasons late? I actually wrote a half of a new chapter, then never visited the site for a few months - all my drafts were gone. But I promise to start posting more regularly.

I knew the whole Bade aspect of this episode was Beck joking about breaking up with Jade, but I had just written a whole make-up the last chapter, and I don't think break-up drama is such a good thing for them to deal with so quickly, again.

But... I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Fantastic.

Now Robbie had nothing better to do now than spy, embarrass, and vilify people constantly; unfortunately, his number one victims happened to be his best friends (or as Jade put it, the only people that could tolerate him - and only barely and that).

God, now everyone would be making innuendoes and wiggling their eyebrows and being overall more annoying than possible.

Jade signed onto theSlap, half-hoping Robbie may spared them some salvation.

_click. click. click_.

And, yes, there it was.

Spectacular.

Jade marched across her room to snatch up her PearPhone; about to hit 'two' and speed dial Beck, but he beat her to it. His name flashed on the screen as her ringtone blared.

"What?," she answered bitingly.

"Robbie is such a wonderful friend," said Beck's voice, caustic with indignation.

"I told you we should never have associated with that Jewish monkey. Or his piddling puppet."

"Yeah, well, it's too late for that. The damage is done."

Jade let out a sound a frustration. "That idiot."

"We should get him back," Beck decides. "He needs a taste of his own medicine."

A vengeful smirk played Jade's lips. "I've taught you well. What should we do?"

"Meet up at my RV in fifteen minutes. Call Tori and Cat, I'll get Andre. Love you," he hung up.

Jade dialed Tori's number (_she_ certainly didn't qualify for speed dial) and waited.

"Who are you and why is your number blocked?" Tori answered after the second ring.

* * *

"You didn't bring Cat?"

Andre, Beck, Jade, and Tori were all seated in a perfect circle of four in the middle of Beck's RV, a bowl of buttered popcorn in the middle.

"Well, she started talking about this waterproof fedora she had bought, so I hung up on her," Jade said.

"So what do we do about Robbie?" Andre changed the subject.

"I think we should just stop talking to him altogether. Snuff him out of the group," Tori suggests.

"I think Andre wanted an idea that would _work_," Jade lambasted her idea. Amity between the two girls wasn't complete, but they were working on becoming what could now be defined as "almost acquaintances."

Beck rolled his eyes, amused, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Tori made a hurtful face as her idea was shot down. She reached in and grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bowl, disgruntled.

"How about we bring together everyone who's been on his t-slog?"

There was a pause as everyone registered Andre's words. Tori stopped chewing.

"What the hell is a t-slog?"

Andre looked around, confused, "Y'know... _t-_slog? T-_slog_?"

The nonplussed staring continued.

"T-slog? Like, The _Slap_, blog? Almost like the word vlog?"

Beck shook his head.

"Ah, forget it," Andre waved a hand, signaling them to move one.

"Well, we can't do that anyways. He's got people working on the inside. Sinjin's been featured on his..." Tori glanced at Andre, who provided her a reassuring look, "...t-slog. But he's also working as the cameraman."

"Hey, what if we just hack his blog?" Beck suggests, putting his hand in the bowl.

"T-slog," Andre was quick to correct.

Jade ignored Andre's new term.

"The only one who knows _how_ to hack is Robbie," Jade reminds him. "But, good idea, baby."

She stole a few pieces of popcorn from his fistful.

"Hey, what about _my _idea!" Tori cried, displeased her idea wasn't as commended.

"Tori. If we _could_ snuff out Robbie, don't you think we would've done it by now?" Jade said.

"Guys, guys; Robbie's our _friend_, and even though he's not being a great one right now, we need to remember that he'd being blinded by the success of his t-slog," Andre declaimed loyally.

"Give it up, man. No one's going to say it."

"_Fine_."

"No, guys, we're thinking too big. This doesn't need to be that elaborate. That's the flawlessness of revenge," Jade galvanized her friends' efforts. "We just need to get embarrassing footage of him."

"Yeah," Andre jumped in, "we should just post something worse than pit cream," - Tori groaned - "or ketchup obsessions-" Andre paused to make a contemptuous face - "or car rendezvous," he gestured to Beck and Jade and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Jade glared at him, in such a way that if looks could actually kill, Andre would be a pile of ashes littering the floor of Beck's RV.

Tori laughed at Andre's suggestive implication.

"Shut up, Andre," Beck told him.

"Yeah, they just filmed us at the wrong time!"

"Mmm-hmm," Andre nodded sarcastically. "And theSlap blogs _aren't_ called t-slogs!" he said.

Tori stared at him. "They _aren't_."

Andre frowned. "Well, they should be."

"Gah, shut up, both of you. It wasn't what it looked like!"

Beck nodded in agreement with his girlfriend. "We were just planning on going to-"

"A party with lots of empty bedrooms?"

"A luxurious hotel room Beck reserved for the weekend?"

"Oooh, the philosophy section of the library?"

Beck shook his head exasperatedly, while Jade glowered, annoyed.

"_Tori_-"

"Oh, wait you're right. Agriculture and Gardening it is, no one goes there."

Tori and Andre exchanged high-fives and laughed; Jade glared at the both of them, about to protest, but Beck ignored their guffawing and changed the subject.

"That's not the point. Jade's right. What are Robbie's weak points?"

Jade raised an eyebrow. "What are Robbie's _strong_ points?"

"Well, Andre said, answering Beck, "he's pretty insecure about the fact he's never had a girlfriend. Maybe one of you could go out with him, kiss him, be all lovey-dovey with him, whatever, and then stand him up? Or dump him in public?"

Both Tori and Jade spoke at the same time. Tori responded with an "_Ewwwww_..." and Jade answered, "I would rather cut off each of my fingers individually with a chainsaw than pretend to be into Robbie," and grabbed Beck's hand.

He smirked and squeezed it loyally.

"Hey, maybe Cat would be able to do it?" Beck proposed.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure she's just as into him as he is into her," Tori said.

Jade frowned. "Cat has such a bizarre taste in men."

"Yeah, and even if she's not, she'd probably feel bad about humiliating him that she wouldn't go through with it anyways."

Andre plopped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth and nodded in agreement with Tori.

"Well, we have to decide on something, guys_," _Beck stood up and moved to the other side of the RV to grab his sweatshirt.

"What about Rex?" Jade offered.

Tori raised a careful eyebrow, wary of the gleam in Jade's eye. "What _about_ Rex?"

"I've always wanted to get rid of that moronic puppet. Now I have an excuse to do so," Jade smiled vindictively. "Don't worry, I have a crowbar, a baseball bat, a hammer, and a shovel."

Beck crossed back across the room, yanked the loose-fitting sweater over his flannel shirt, and slung his arm around Jade as he took back his seat between her and Andre.

"You do realize that Rex isn't real, right?" Andre asked slowly, exchanging careful looks with Tori. He was just making sure.

"So?" Jade shrugged. "C'mon, it shouldn't be that hard to rid of him, right?"

"Well, Jade, it's just that half of Robbie's persona comes from Rex. Can you imagine if something would happen to him? He would never forgive the person that took him away," Tori pointed out.

Jade persisted her point, "Exactly! Then he'd never talk to us again. He'd become so depressed he'd just shut down his blog-" Andre was about to correct her use of language, but she was one step ahead of him and held up her hand to stop him, "and then, bam! Problem solved."

Tori shook her head, not done with her polemic. "No, Jade, that's just too mean."

"Yeah, mm-hmm," Jade nodded sarcastically. "How's that pit-cream working out for you?"

Tori clenched her teeth as Andre laughed sniggered quietly. "Don't. Mention. It."

Andre stepped in. "Rex did nothing wrong anyways," he laughed at his own joke.

Tori nodded, sanguine to see someone had agreed with her opinion, "See? I'm just as mad at Robbie as you are, and I could do without Rex, but we can't take him out. He means too much to Robbie," she said, taking Robbie's feelings into consideration.

But apparently, Jade took Robbie's feelings like a grain of salt. "Okay, it's a deal. You take the crossbow, Beck gets the baseball bat, Andre, you're in charge of the shovel, and I will use the hammer."

Beck rolled his eyes and squeezed his girlfriend closer towards him. "Babe, Tori's got a point."

"She's got no point, why are you-"

"No, hey, hey just... hear me out," he stopped what might have been quite a lengthy rant on how Beck only agreed with Tori to make her jealous.

"Think about it. Remember the time Robbie didn't bring Rex to school, because he left it at his dad's house. And he didn't get him back until the end of the week?"

"Yeah, _and_?"

Tori and Andre just watched, fascinated, and nibbled on leftover popcorn pieces as Beck proceeded to convince Jade that murdering Rex wasn't the best idea.

"That's because Robbie isn't Robbie without Rex. Rex is a huge part of who he is. Without Rex, Robbie is pretty much some shy, socially awkward kid."

"He already _is_ a shy-"

"Okay, okay. Fine," Beck motioned for her to stop. "Just - imagine if someone took away your favorite pair of scissors."

Jade paused to listen to this scenario. "The sleek black pair from that store? _Rock, Paper, Scissors_?"

"That's the one," Beck nodded. "Or no, if you never got to use scissors again. What would that be like?"

Jade gasped at this terribly rude awakening. "God, no. What would I do with my life?"

Tori watched, half-amused, half-thunderstruck. How much scissors actually did mean to Jade, she had no idea.

Beck, however, nodded in understanding. "Yeah. That's how Robbie would feel. His world would be lost."

Tori and Andre just sat there dazed, feeling lost themselves. Andre had finished sucking on the remaining, un-popped kernels from the bowl, completely emptying it and giving him a lack of purpose.

Jade frowned, suddenly realizing the perdition Robbie would go through if someone were to take Rex away from him.

Beck continued, "Robbie feels the same way about Rex. As much as I hate that puppet too, we can't do that to Robbie."

"Fine, fine. Another time, when Robbie _really_ pisses me off," she said, and Beck sighed with a resigned expression and a slightly amused smile.

Tori made note of the conversation in her head. Beck's knowledge (which was undeniably sweet) of Jade's sensitive quirks was valuable to her - who knows? Maybe one day, Tori could learn enough from Beck for Jade to become her actual friend.

"Okay..." Andre coughed, changing the subject. "So, any other ideas?"

Tori replied, "We could lock him in a closet until he agrees to stop spying on us."

"A closet's not gonna stop his little army of tireless freshmen," Beck identified the flaw of the plan. "They're oddly stealthy. I didn't even hear the dude in the back of my car-"

"When you and Jade were planning on doing it on her porch swing?"

"Ooh, or in the bathroom of the Nozu's!"

"The Hollywood Arts' swimming pool?"

The RV shook with Andre and Tori's peals of laughter.

"Shut up, you two. It's not funny. We weren't talking about that _at all_," Jade snapped. The innuendoes were driving her crazy.

Tori, still overcome with laughter, tried to form coherent words.

"You're ri... you're right..." she stifled her laughs, and reverted to a serious face. "Sorry. What _were_ you guys talking about?"

"None of your business," Jade told her.

Beck looked thoughtful. "The swimming pool actually wouldn't be a bad place, if I wasn't paranoid some freshman would steal our clothes."

Jade glared at him. "Why?" she asked simply. "_W__hy_ would you give them more ammunition?" she gestured to their two other friends, who were now rolling on the ground with stitches in their sides.

"Hey, you guys!" Andre stopped laughing to catch his breath. "That's it! That's it!"

Everyone paused to look at him.

"We should just steal Robbie's clothes during gym!"

* * *

Beck and Jade joined Andre, who looked up and smiled at them, at the usual lunch table.

"Okay," Tori ducked down at their table, and pulled her ebony sunglasses above her eyes. "We all set on the plan?"

"Yep," Beck informed her. "Robbie's got gym right after lunch."

"Yeah, no more filming us doing embarrassing stuff, like... pimple popping-" Andre was cut off by a defiant Tori.

"I didn't know there was a camera around, okay, Ketchup Boy?"

"Hey, I do _not_ have a ketchup problem!" Andre protested. "Besides, people are now only talking about Beck and Jade's late-night date."

Beck groaned and Jade rolled her eyes. "God, I know. It's annoying."

"Our conversation was probably the furthest thing away from sex."

"Too bad no one would actually believe that," Andre pointed out.

Tori nodded. "So far I've heard the Beverly Gardens Park, the phone booth at the back of the school, last row of the movie theater, and a graveyard."

Three heads turned to stare curiously at Tori as she continued eating her pizza.

She only stopped chewing once she realized the conversation had stopped.

"A graveyard?" Beck asked; he was slightly amused, but also baffled at how information traveled at Hollywood Arts.

"Yeah, well there's also a rumor that Jade's super kinky," Tori shrugged.

"That's not a rumor," Jade said. "But a graveyard... I've never thought of that," she mused.

Beck frowned. "And you got mad at _me_, for giving them ammunition?"

Andre and Tori exchanged looks; the topic, however amusing, was getting them nowhere, so Andre decided to change the subject. "So, the plan?"

"Right," Beck confirmed. "You and me, we gotta be in the locker room three minutes before he gets out of class. You girls," he pointed to Tori and Jade, "will have the video cameras ready and turned on, waiting for us, 'kay?"

"Cool," Tori smiled.

A few seconds later, a redhead skipped up to the table cheerfully.

"Guys," she said dramatically, "guess who just got the new teacup mustache protector?"

* * *

"Hey guys," Robbie waved awkwardly at his friends as he stood before them at their usual lunch table.

It was the day after their revenge had taken place.

"What?" Jade asked rudely, not making eye contact with him.

"Look, I'm sorry. I get it now," he apologized. "I got caught up with the attention."

"It's okay, Robbie," Cat said earnestly. "We forgive you!"

"Yeah, you can sit here, man," Andre scooted over to make room.

"Anyways, guys, guess what I just ordered!" Cat waved her phone in the air. "A beard beanie!"

Beck rolled his eyes and Jade threw her head back in frustration.

"_Cat_. No one cares."

Cat's looked offended, and her eyes immediately filled with hurt. "_What_?" her lip trembled.

"Hey, hey!" Robbie defended Cat, and put his arm around her comfortingly. "Don't get mad at her!"

"Yeah!" Cat cried defiantly, "Jade, why don't you just sneak off into the phone booth with your boyfriend!"

Both Beck and Jade openly gaped at her uncharacteristic behavior; even Cat, the most sympathetic, innocent person at HA, was aware of the circulating rumors and was taunting them for it.

"Oh my God, will people let this go!" Jade cried. "This is all your fault," she snarled, pointing at a terrified Robbie.

"Yeah, we weren't talking about sex!" Beck claimed. "We were talking about my Aunt Sylvia's freaking wedding reception!"

"Yeah, tell that to the rest of Hollywood Arts," said Andre.

"Gah!" Jade lashed out. "You know what? Yes, yes we _were_ talking about that." Beck stared at her with confusion; he didn't know where she was going with this.

"What are you doing?" he murmured, but she just put her hand on his shoulders and ignored him.

Jade proceeded to stand up on the table and cupped her hands over her mouth, shouting loud enough that the whole courtyard could hear, "Yes. You were all right. Beck and I were planning on having hot, rough, kinky, _passionate_ sex! Not in just one place, but every_single_ location possible - the library, the movie theater, the phone booth, Nozu's bathroom, and the _graveyard,_" she finished and calmly sat back down.

She then smiled sadistically at her friends. "Everyone satisfied?"

* * *

"At least people have stopped talking about the video," Jade muttered, eyeing passerby students as she stood waiting next to Beck, who was bent over his locker.

"Yeah, your announcement really shut them up," he said back, barely inaudible over all the surrounding hubbub. "Though the seniors look thoroughly pissed. That would've been gold for Robbie's t-slog."

Beck blinked and then stood up straight and exchanged looks with his girlfriend.

"It's catching on," he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: **

Fun Fact: mustache protectors and beard beanies _do_ exist.

Review :)


	8. Survival of the Hottest

**A/N: I have finals, but I managed! It's mainly dialogue, but I still thought it worked. Not my best work, but one of my favorite episodes.**

* * *

"I _cannot_ believe Robbie drank this stuff."

Jade grimaced as she peered into the filthy depths of Beck's fish tank.

"I know. I'm expecting a call from his Mamaw any minute now to inform me that he's dead."

"Not just him. How the hell have _these_ things not died before?"

"Not a single idea. They're just survivors, I guess. Like superheroes."

"What kind of superheroes take the form of goldfish?"

"Well, there's a Captain Koala. He's a superhero."

"I'm pretty sure Captain Koala isn't a real superhero."

"Yeah, it is! I'll prove it to you!"

The couple were spending the day under the blistering sun. Barefoot and swimsuit-clad, they were both attempting to rinse of Beck's mess of a fish tank on his driveway under the blazing heat of a Saturday afternoon.

"No need," she stopped him from _googling_ 'Captain Koala' on the PearPad.

Although he was stopped from proving his point, Beck debated his point further. "Besides, a goldfish is less conspicuous. No one would suspect a innocent goldfish."

Jade snorted. "They're far from innocent."

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing - they _watch_ us. We've disgraced their minds."

"How have we disgraced their minds?" Beck knew what she was implying, but mockingly prodded her to elaborate.

Yes!" Jade slapped his arm for his amused grin - it reminded her too much of the Robarazzi incident, something she had ended but was still trying to forget. "They're - what? Two months old? And they stare at us. It's discomfiting."

"You know, the fish is supposed to have a three-second memory span," he reminded her.

"Still. No goldfish superhero that wanton and ugly would ever last two minutes in the ocean."

"There are no goldfish in the ocean."

"Only a wuss like you would watch Animal Planet and _know_ that crap."

"Why are you so bent on insulting Sandy and Mandy? You got them for me!"

Jade stared at him incredulously.

_"_You named these fish Sandy and Mandy?"

Abandoning their previous argument over superheroes, Jade was now fully intent on ridiculing her boyfriend for his naming skills.

"Sure. Why not?" Beck shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't give these fish to you so you could give them some crappy names!"

"What's crappy about Sandy and Mandy?"

"Well, for one thing, the names rhyme!"

"So?."

Jade continued to ogle him.

"Sandy and Mandy," she repeated.

"Yes."

"Sandy and _Mandy_."

"I said yes, didn't I?"

"_Sandy_ and Mandy."

"What do you _want_ me to say, woman?"

"At least name them decent names!"

"Fine. We can change their name," he waved his hand in the air, dismissing her goading. "Do you like Brandy and Andy?" he joked.

"Beck, you are now officially not allowed to name our children."

"Who said we were having children?"

"Well, if we do," she countered, avoiding the _yes_ or _no_ answers.

Knowing neither of them wanted to dwell on that conversation, he just settled on asking her, "Okay, so what would you name our children?" He mimed quotations around the words 'our children.'

"Stephen. And Rachel."

"Why Stephen and Rachel?

"Stephen after Stephen King," she said, and he nodded compliantly. A good reason, he thought.

And Rachel, just because it's not overly girly. Like _Trina, _or something."

Beck gazed at her; the fierce look in her eye said she was pretty set on those names.

"Pretty," he decided.

"I know."

"Although, maybe we could do our initials."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah! Like... er... what's a good name that starts with 'B'? Let's see, Brian. Brett. Brianna. Bubba. Bo-"

"Beck, I swear to God, if you name our son Bubba, I'll-"

Beck held up his hands in defense. "Fine! Fine. No Bubba," he laughed. "What about 'J'? Julia, Juliet, Jared, Justin, Jimbo-"

"Are you getting these names from the Animal Planet, too?"

"What's wrong with Jimbo?" he asked innocently, deliberately trying to push her buttons.

As much as she wanted to argue the point further, Jade changed the subject; while their banter could've easily gone on for hours, Sandy and Mandy's lives were at risk.

"Did you even notice the tank was getting dirtier?" she asked him, gesturing to the receptacle.

"How was I supposed to know? You got them for me as a gift. There was no manual!"

"It's common sense, Beck."

"Ouch."

Jade, bored, swatted a fly drifting in and out of her reach and asked, "So, what now?"

"But, here, it says while you drain the tank, you're supposed to suck up the gravel debris with this thingy," he peered at a plastic siphon connected to a smaller tube.

"That looks like some sort of torturing device."

Beck smirked to himself.

"Would you hold this?" he held out the other end of the tube.

"What do I do with it?"

"Hold it out to the lawn," he pointed, "And let the water drain out."

Eager to finish cleaning the tank as soon as possible (so that they could spend their Saturday doing something a little more exciting than cleaning a fish tank), she nodded complying and bent over.

When they were done draining the tank, Beck wiped his brow. The work wasn't exhausting, but the sun was beating down on his bare back and forming beads of perspiration.

"Done with that," he said, dropping the siphon. "God, it's hot. I can't believe you're not sweating."

"I don't sweat!" Jade snapped.

"Yeah, you do!" he laughed. "_Something's dripping on me!_" he mimicked her panic from the day before.

Jade rolled her eyes. They'd been dating for two years and three months, and he, an actor, still couldn't manage to imitate her correctly.

"I _don__'t _sweat," Jade insisted.

"Yeah, you do," Beck teased. Then, an idea struck him.

He held out his arms wide. "C'mere," he beckoned, "give me a hug."

"No," Jade backed away from his sweaty body; unfortunately, the only thing behind her was the RV.

"Beck, don't you _dare_ touch me, or else-" Jade's warning was laced with pique; trapped by between her boyfriend and his vehicle, she could only glare at Beck as he came closer and closer with outstretched arms.

Beck, instead of wrapping his arms around her in a sweaty hug, merely picked her up off the ground as though she were a sack of flour.

"Let's go disgrace Sandy and Mandy's minds."

* * *

However, Sandy and Mandy's mind had need not to be disgraced, for they died two hours later in their small pool of water because Beck and Jade were a little too... preoccupied.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Beck and Jade :) Again, not my best, but I tried.**

**If you haven't (though I'm sure you have), go check out "You Name Like the Pope", another great Bade fic!**

**Review?**


	9. Beck's Big Break

**AN - **hey :) thanks to all who favorited and reviewed.

I'm having a hard time keeping up with schoolwork (yes, summer work :/), updating this story, and maintaining the rest of my drafts, so I think I'll go up until Sleepover at Sikowitz's and end it.

this chapter takes us back a little - how did Beck get the role in the first place?

* * *

The seventh time Jade and Beck go on a date, he takes her to a movie.

It's a romantic comedy, something she despises, but a good place to make out for an hour or two.

* * *

"What'd you think?" Beck slung his arm around his girlfriend.

"The movie? It sucked."

He smiled knowingly. "It wasn't that bad. I like Ryan Reynolds."

"Are you trying to subtly tell me something?"

Beck chuckled softly, and ran his fingers through his short, choppy hair.

"Yeah, I always wait 'til the seventh date to break the news."

This actually brought a small smile to Jade's face, making him swell with pride that he was able to humor her successfully.

"Why did you cut your hair again?" she asks.

"My parents said I had to do it if I wanted the RV. It was worth it; it'll grow back."

He nods in agreement. "Hopefully soon, the dude at the hair salon cut it off unevenly."

She snorted. "I can see that. But you can probably pull if off than Melinda Murray's pigtails."

He laughs. "She, on the other hand, is a terrible actress. Like, she did some pretty stupid things to worm her way into the business."

"Eh, she's a brat," Jade shrugs uncaringly. "Can we walk to your house? I don't want to get a ride from my mom."

"Why not?" he grabs her hand and they start down the sidewalk. Silver, grey, green, and red whip past them in a blurry streak as they pass the Los Angeles traffic. She keeps her eyes focused on the ground, kicking a pebble with her toe as she goes.

"She has a new boyfriend. James... something. Don't like him."

Distracted because she's kicked the pebble too far, she doesn't elaborate.

He prods her along. "And you don't like him because...?"

"He's a wannabe director. Annoying, nasal voice, eats string cheese, unfunny, uses Aloe Vera-" he cuts off what would've been a furious, lengthy diatribe.

"I'm sure he's not that bad."

Beck ends up walking home by himself.

* * *

"Hey, Jaaaade!" Sophia West giggles uncontrollably. She lies on her back, lazily draped on the couch like a curtain. She blinks a few times to look at her daughter with more focus.

"Where's James?" Jade questions sullenly, settling on the couch adjacent to her mother.

"Bathroom, sweetie."

"He can't pee somewhere else?" Jade seethed.

"Darling, I know you don't like him, but I think he's gooood for meee!" she nods in all seriousness.

"Sure, whatever," Jade gives her mom the teenager trademark rolling of the eyes, and stretches out on the couch.

"Is Beck coming over?" Sophia asks.

"Yeah, in a few minutes. We'll be in my room." Sophia nods, lacking the mother's sense to keep boys out of her teenage daughter's room.

James appears underneath the doorframe, busily chatting up someone on the phone. "Really?" he's excited about whatever the person on the other line is saying. "_Seriously_?"

"Whaat?" Sophia asks curiously, but James shushes her.

"That's great, thank you! Thank you!" James cries jubilantly, and hangs up. "Babe, I got a gig!"

Jade ignores his success, though she's thoroughly impressed, and leaves the room because she knows she's going to be witnessing a whole lot of PDA.

"Aw, that's awesome, sweetie!" Sophia rises from the couch to praise her boyfriend laconically. She grabs him by the collar and kisses him deeply.

They break apart as the doorbell rings. Jade reenters to open the door. She doesn't even greet Beck, but grabs his hand and drags him to the staircase.

"Awww, is this your boyfriend?" James teases her. Jade scowls; he talked to her as though he were above her. Or as if he was _cool_. Which he was not.

"Beck Oliver," he sticks out his hand, and affirms, "yeah, I'm her boyfriend."

James nods, and scans Beck over - from his misaligned haircut to his plaid button-up. "Nice to meet you. You go to Hollywood Arts too?"

"Yup," Beck confirms.

"Well, I'll bet you'll land a job, once you grow out your hair." Beck's hand instinctively reaches up to touch his hair. Still a sore subject for him, the only one allowed to make snide remarks about his hair was Jade.

He laughs it off. "I've heard that one before," he says, glancing at Jade. "So, I hear you're a director?"

"Yeah!" James grins, "A director who's just landed the job as assistant director to the new Jennifer Aniston flick!"

Beck looks very impressed, Sophia hangs onto James' arm blissfully, and Jade just scowls in the background, her bright eyes burning into the back of James' head.

* * *

"Would you want to be a film or television actor?" Jade murmurs one day in the middle of history class.

"Film," Beck answers immediately.

He's so straight and confident and impregnable in his reply that she doesn't even question why.

* * *

"Mom," Jade calls out to her mother. "_Mom_!"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

Jade approaches her mother in the kitchen.

"Where's James?" she asks bluntly.

"Oh, I broke up with him," Sophia explains, as though they were they were discussing the weather.

"_What_?" Jade is shocked; how did she not tell her something as important as that? "And you were just stupid enough to not mention this to me?"

Sophia disregards the 'stupid' comment; instead, she explains herself, "Sorrrrry, sweetie, he just didn't have the time any more."

"Besides, you didn't even like him."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, when we went to the park, you threw a rock at him."

Jade dismisses the comment, as though throwing rocks at people was a daily habit. "I wanted to ask him if Beck could audition for the movie. For his birthday, I thought I could surprise him."

Sophia's eyebrows leap up; her daughter was being so uncharacteristically nice.

"Well, I'm sure you can get him something else."

"It's tomorrow! What else am I supposed to get him?"

"A rock?"

"Be serious," Jade snaps bitterly.

Sophia sighed; she couldn't deal with this right now, she needed a drink (set aside the fact she'd been drinking all day). Opening the freezer, reached in to pull out a beer. Instead, she wound up with -

"How about a can of lemonade?"

* * *

"'Cause he likes lemonade!" Jade defends herself, but she knows that it's as crappy as a present can get.

It's two years later; Jade has just broken up with a longer-haired Beck, and was regretting every moment of it.

"Yeah, but out of a can?" Tori asks disdainfully. She packs her things for next period and explains to Jade exactly why Beck doesn't want her back.

It dawns on Jade that her ex really thinks that she did nothing for him during their two year relationship.

* * *

The improv class has just been dismissed from first period.

Beck and Jade were back together, yeah, but Jade was, inwardly, still stuck on that bump in their relationship about the lemonade can. The dog thing didn't work (it's been four months, but Mr. Oliver still throws skeptical looks her way) and she still needs to step it up. She _was_ trying to do a nice thing; was it her fault her stupid mother broke up with James a day before Beck's birthday.

"Beck!" Sikowitz calls out as the bell rings. Beck and Jade both turn around to look at their barefooted teacher.

"Yeah?"

"I have something for you," Sikowitz jumps up and down delightedly, like a child who has just been granted a lollipop.

"What?" Beck asks blandly, because he and Jade are both aware this could really end up being a pointless waste of five minutes.

"Patience, my dear pineapples!"

Jade rolls her eyes. _Definitely_ a waste of five minutes.

"Guess what I have!" he dances around the stage, giddy with excitement.

"A ticket to the Coconut Parade?" Jade asks dispassionately.

"Well, that too, but no!" Sikowitz continues dancing; Jade is taken aback, she had no idea there was such thing as a Coconut Parade.

"I have... an audition for you!"

* * *

"Hey," Beck greets his friends at their usual lunch table, dumping his tray of pizza and a soda between Jade and Andre's space.

"Hi," they all mumble, but Jade greets him with a kiss.

"So, Cat. How's that tango class you're taking working out?" Tori takes up their previous conversation.

"Good," Cat says, "my partner's Taylor. He's so cute," she gushes.

Robbie looks a little disgruntled at this, but he doesn't speak up.

"How'd your audition go, Beck?" Andre, sensing Robbie's dismay, digresses.

Tori looks admiringly at Beck. "You got an audition?"

"That's not a reason to get all star-eyed and flirty, Tori," Jade snaps.

Beck rolls his eyes, and answers Tori, "Yeah, Sikowitz actually recommended me to a part."

"Woah," Tori breathes, transparently amazed.

"Wow, Beck, you're so handsome and pretty and you're going to be in a movie! Will you marry me?" Jade imitates Tori in a thick 1940's accent.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori said through gritted teeth.

Robbie swung the conversation back to Beck's career. "So, how'd it go, Beck?"

"Good. I got a callback," he states proudly, "I'm going in again today."

The whole table gives their warm congratulations (though Tori noticeably holds back from giving too much praise), and Jade grabs his hand underneath the table to show him how delighted she is for him.

* * *

"It's the reason I love you!" Beck shouts, an intense anger drawn upon his face.

"And, scene," he finishes his audition, and looks to the casting director expectantly.

"Er... can you add a little to the character?" she asks, not looking up. "Just... think about what he's feeling at the moment. He lost his job. His friends hate him. This girl is all he has left," she lists.

She glances up at him distastefully, then jots down a few more notes.

Beck nods and complies.

* * *

"And so kids, there you have it."

Sikowitz had just managed to draw a spectacularly awful mustache on Robbie's face.

"The audience can always tell when you draw a mustache on your face. I suggest growing one yourself," Sikowitz looked pointedly at Robbie.

Jade, legs tucked neatly under her seat, sat in the corner of the classroom alongside Beck. She scrolled down the website she was browsing on her phone. _WHO WILL BE_ _JAMES TOLLER'S 'MISS FIRE' LEAD_? the title screamed.

She scowled to herself; of course, he was a big name now and would never be able to get her what she needed. Beck blew his chance with the part that Sikowitz had recommended, and was thoroughly depressed about it.

Another title blared in huge block letters, _A LACK OF LADIES IN TOLLER'S LIFE, _and gave a brief preview of an interview done with the director himself. _  
_

A bulb lit in Jade's head. Sure, her boyfriend lost his chance with one movie. Could she maybe get him another with this one?

Robbie huffed over to his seat, displeased that his teacher chose him of all people to be a human doodle.

"Ha!" Rex chuckled, "he couldn't grow a mustache if he wanted."

Robbie frowned, and brought two fingers to his philtrum.

"What kind of marker did you use? Because I'm allergic to-"

"Very well, Robbie, take your seat," Sikowitz motioned to the plastic empty chair.

The class stared at their teacher, flummoxed. Cat applauded enthusiastically, as though the information was vital to her and would definitely come in handy in the future.

"Beck, do you want to tell us how your audition went?" Sikowitz diverts his attention to a somewhat mopey Beck, sitting in the corner of the room.

He cringes a little. "Uh, they picked someone else."

"Oh," Sikowitz frowns for a moment, then changes the topic once more. "My neighbor, Tommy something, he has the cutest little golf cart!"

* * *

The intern scrambles into his sit hurriedly, murmuring incoherent apologies under his breath.

"You're late, Tony," I said with deliberate pique.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sir!" he stammered, frantically pulling out his pad and paper. "My girlfriend, sir, she-"

"I don't care. Sit your ass on this chair, we're almost done anyways."

Nah, I'm not really one of those film-esque mean kind of boss, that everyone wonders how they ever made it to the top. And this kid, he's talented - hand-picked him myself from USC, he has an eye for film-making and deserved some experience. But an award-winning director like me has a reputation to keep. Every wuss under me will fall to his knees.

The intern nods vigorously, eager to get back on my good side. "So, you've narrowed it down to two actresses, then?"

"No, I think we've picked our person. The media's been focusing on Melinda Murray's attitude for the past couple months, we don't need that clouding the press of _this_ movie."

"So, you're going with Natalie Portman?"

"Correct. You catch on quick, Togi."

"Actually, it's Toby, sir."

"I don't care."

Toby shrugged, and jotted down a note.

My phone rings (Batman theme song, no less) from my back pocket.

Toby, Topher, Tori, whatever his name is, looks at me questioningly.

"Do you want me to get that?"

"_No_!" I cry, and reach back myself to pick it up.

The intern shrugs, then asks yet another stupid question.

"Girlfriend?"

I sighed. Nope, the last girlfriend I had was Sophia. Ah, Sophia.

Since then, not many girls have ever really been interested.

But Toadi over here didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, now get out."

"Er, shall I contact the media?"

"Well, what am I paying you for?"

"You don't pay me. This is an internship."

"Just go, Topee."

He gallops off, desperate to complete my bidding.

Bringing the phone up to my ear, I greet the caller with a, "You got James Toller."

"Shut up and listen for a minute."

God, I knew that voice. The voice that sent chills up my spine. The commanding, ice-cold voice I hadn't heard in over two years.

"What, Jade?"

"I need to ask you for a favor."

"Listening."

"My boyfriend, Beck - I need to get him an audition," she explains, cutting to the point straightaway. The steel tone to her voice told me she seriously wasn't joking around.

I frowned in confusion, "Beck? The short-haired, Indian kid."

"He grew out his hair," she defends him quickly. "Can you?"

"I don't know, Jade, this is an actual movie here. _Miss Fire _is an important story about-"

"I'll get you another date with my mom."

Damn, she knows how to bargain. Still, I can't give in that easy.

"What if I say no?"

"Toller, I'm not joking here. And I know you probably haven't been on a date since 2009."

Ouch, that hurt; mainly because it was true. But the lady makes a good point.

"Ah, Mr. Toller?"

I drop the phone from my ear for a second.

"_What_, Toki?"

"Natalie Portman's not available. Says she'd rather do another flick."

Two blows in one day. Well, I've got nothing to lose.

I bring the phone back up to my ear.

"I have a one-liner part I haven't cast yet."

* * *

"I have a present for you," Jade shoved a small piece of paper into my hand.

I looked down; on it, an address was sloppily scrawled across.

"Is this supposed to be some scavenger hunt?"

"I got you an audition," she announces.

"_What_?" Beck jumps up, shocked.

"For this new flick, _Miss Fire. _Go, hurry, it starts at four," Jade yanks him by the shirt and shoves him towards his truck.

He shakes his head, his mind in a whirl. "Wha- how?"

"Don't say I don't do things for you."

He nods and heads towards his truck. Halfway, he stops and turns around, running back.

"_What__?" _

"I love you."

"_Go_, you idiot!"

"Right!"

* * *

Review? :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - **One of my favorite episodes. I'm hoping for some tori/andre in Victorious soon, because _Tell Me That You Love Me_ is adorable; Andre had to have written that about Tori.

Not the point, though.

I loved the little moment in the restaurant where Beck whispers something to Jade; but I decided including that in this story was pointless. Anyways, props to Liz and Avan, for keeping up the background acting.

This is Beck's point of view (I realized I hadn't done his in a while), and... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"What a lovely ping pong practice!" I declared mockingly, striding out of the empty classroom with Jade. I switched off the lights, and we followed our friends out of the classroom.

As though we had been practicing. Twister, improv, karaoke - it's a wonder we haven't been found out yet.

Jade's eyes widened, and she immediately glared daggers at me and made a _shush_! noise.

"Could you be any more obvious?" Jade hissed, scanning the hall to see if anyone had registered my sarcastic jest.

I smirked. "Wow, you're even more paranoid about this than Robbie."

"And you're even more obvious than Cat's brother's issues," Jade commented.

"You're just in a bad mood because the coffee machine broke in Festus' truck this morning," I remarked, laughing as I slung my arm around her shoulder.

Jade pried my arm off her shoulders - shoot, am I in trouble? With Cranky Jade?

I'm shaking my head at myself.

Instead of replying, she walked towards the vending machine with a fresh dollar bill.

"Hey!" Tori approached us from behind, with a friendly wave and a wary smile.

"I don't like you," Jade said, not even turning around as she stuffed her dollar bill into the machine and pressed the corresponding buttons for a packet of gummy worms.

I mouthed a little "_sorry"_ to Tori as her face fell with dole.

And no, to put off your questions, I'm not 'in love' with Tori. She's nice, but can be over-the-top neurotic at times. She's pretty, but so is Cat. She's talented, but so is everyone else at this school - save Trina. She's smart, but Jade's the wittiest girl I know and I'm not trading that in for anything. Typically the guy's standard girl; not my typical kind of girl.

"Don't you hate gummy worms?" I asked her as she bent down to retrieve the bag from the slot.

"Yeah," Jade answered simply, as though buying a snack she hated wasn't a waste and was completely normal.

"Why?" Tori asked the question I had long stopped asking.

"I'm going to throw them at Sinjin." Ah, I get it now.

That's my girlfriend, folks.

Tori nodded, a little confused, but she didn't let it throw her off. "Er... okay."

"What do you need?" I asked, because there was definitely something she needed to get off her chest.

"I was wondering," Tori paused hesitantly, "if I could try out for the ping pong team?"

She waited for Jade's reply with an earnest face, hoping for the best. Oh, naive Tori.

Jade contemplated the notion for a moment, then shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Tori's face brightened considerably, despite the fact Jade had only told her moments ago, "I don't like you."

"Really?" she questioned the authenticity of Jade's answer.

Jade ripped open the bag of gummy worms, pried a plump red and yellow one from the top, and looked back up at Tori.

"No."

* * *

"She made me read the phone," Jade seethed, explaining to the team and I why Tori was trying out.

None of us knew what that meant, but clearly now was not the time to ask.

The day after Tori's request, she had gone to school early to confront Jade. Apparently, before Jade could worm her way out of keeping Tori away from the rec room, Tori 'childishly tattletaled' (to put it in Jade's words) to Lane, and now we were awaiting Tori's arrival for her try-out.

"I think it's a good thing," Andre spoke up, "I mean, she's kinda part of our group now. Maybe we should let her in on the secret."

"Shut up, Andre!" Jade shushed him with a menacing glare.

"Maybe Tori'll be the first one in our team to actually know the rules of ping pong?" Cat squealed, noticeably happier since Jade announced Tori would be trying out.

"I know the rules of ping pong!" Jade snapped, still in very-bitter mode.

I scoffed; I knew her better than anyone else here, and even though it is wrong (_very _wrong) to correct bitter Jade, I couldn't help but point out her bluff.

"No, you don't!" I said. I _did, _on the other hand, but I wasn't going to bring that up.

Jade swiveled around, transferring her menace over to me.

I raised my eyebrows in a playful way, letting her know that attacking me in public wouldn't be good press for the healthiness of our relationship. Any time word leaks out that we're not doing well, Sinjin takes it upon himself to compliment Jade twice as much, while girls tend to throw their slutty little whore faces at me (again, Jade said it, not me).

"Fine," she took in a few deep breaths, and we stood there for a few moments in silence as we watched her calm down.

"Fine. Though I suggest, if you all insist on taking Tori's side," she said, "we all start practicing. _Now_."

Andre versus Cat - a total disaster.

Andre was fairly skilled. Not the best, but... decent. But Cat could barely hit the ball without dodging the ball and shrieking with fear.

It took Jade three cups of coffee - that's right, I went home and brewed some; aren't I the best? - and a handful of warning glances from Robbie to help Jade patiently sit down and explain to Cat why she couldn't keep running away.

Andre versus Robbie - kind of awkward, I have to admit.

They're both not that great, but Andre was taking his win in stride. He _ooh_ed and _wooo_ed every time he swatted the ball, as though each was an accomplishment in itself.

Robbie insisted on taking his shirt off, because playing ping pong makes him sweat like a meatball. His words, not mine.

We all watched in awe (and some disgust) as Andre and Robbie, our most evenly matched, duked it out.

Unfortunately, Cat decided she was bored in the middle of the game, and got up to get a drink.

Robbie, and whatever his wandering mind was thinking, got a little distracted as he watched Cat wait for her drink and play with a strand of bright red hair.

Andre slammed the ball right back into Robbie's court, and Robbie missed.

Jade groaned and put her face in her head. This was not going well at all.

"Tori's going to be here soon. Aren't one of you at least decent?"

Me versus Andre.

I would like to say I'm pretty good with a paddle; my dad didn't have time to teach me sports (hence, I got into acting), but whenever he had time we would play a round. He taught me the basics. The first time we played together, he completely owned me - I was in awe at how adept he was. Periods in between our occasional, but very much anticipated games, I would drag my mom out to practice with me, just so that the next I played my dad I would have at least improved a bit.

I never actually beat him, but hell, at least I can play.

Andre ran back and forth, but I could tell I was actually tiring him out. Drips of sweat trailed down his forehead, and his concentration was so intense he didn't notice his phone ringing.

In fact, it was actually going pretty well until Andre's grandmother called. His ringtone sounded from his back pocket, which he ignored as he continued whacking the ball back and forth with me.

Three minutes later - yup, the rally had lasted _that_ long, Andre was that determined to keep his streak - Andre's grandmother burst through the doors, babbling on and on about the terrors of metal lockers and waxy floors. She insisted that Andre had been kidnapped and she was rescuing him from the likes of us. I'll admit, it was hard to keep from laughing at that, although I did see her eyes flicker to Jade a couple times suspiciously, which I will say is reason enough to be shifty.

While Andre tried to explain to his grandmother that he was at a practice, she dragged him outside, because she was scared of the fluorescent lights.

Jade took over from there.

And let me just set the record here, as Jade will never admit this.

She _sucks_ at ping pong.

Yeah, yeah, hold your gasps. It's hard to believe someone that confidently hard-headed could be bad at something as simple as ping pong, but she seriously sucks.

The only reason she's the 'captain' is because the whole thing is her idea, and she's devilishly smart enough to keep the facade running. It's almost as if someone cut the cord wired from her brain to her arm, and she couldn't figure out which way to move in time.

No, I couldn't believe it when I found out either.

We had just come back from our first annual dinner, and we were mindlessly roaming the empty, dark halls together. I had asked her to play a game with me, for lack of something better to do.

Hey, don't judge - we weren't together then, she would've slapped me if I suggested _that_.

So anyways, she complied, and the score ended up 11-0 in the first few minutes.

I still shake my head whenever Jade announces she's Captain of the Hollywood Arts ping pong team; not just because it's a major scam we've managed to pull off for two and a half years, but because it's so damn ironic.

Anyways, Jade took up the paddle, picked up the ball with her long, pale fingers, and served.

I hit the ball, smack dab in the middle of the paddle, and it came flying back to her side.

I watched her carefully observe the ball, lift up her own paddle, and with a swift rap, she managed to let it bounce back over on my side.

Damn, she'd gotten better. Where'd she pick this up?

We'd been rallying for a few moments or so, when Jade had underestimated one of her hits and it flew a little too high.

I stepped back, ready to allow it to miss the table. Unfortunately, I tripped over the vending machine behind me and staggered back, closing my eyes for a mere second.

When I opened them, the ball was rolling around on the ground and Jade's arms were lifted up in a false victory.

"I won!" she cried, a (yes, legitimate) illuminating her face.

"No, you didn't. It didn't bounce on my side," I pointed out to her, trying to let her down easy.

"No," she said pointedly, "it ricocheted off the edge."

No, no, no. It couldn't have. I only closed my eyes for the barest millisecond. There's no way I missed that.

"Jade, you lost," I emphasized, my competitive side kicking into gear.

"No," she tried to correct me with that trademark, sharp tone, "I won. You lost."

We turned in unison to look at our audience, daring them to pick a side.

"Cat," Jade said, "tell Beck I _won, _and that he's delusional."

"Robbie," I gritted my teeth, "tell Jade she doesn't know the rules of ping pong, and that _I_ won."

"Are you really so stupidly arrogant that you can't admit I won?" Jade turned to me.

"You didn't win!" I raised my voice to match hers. She _didn't_, she couldn't have.

"Well," Cat began timidly, breaking our glaringly loud argument, "I wasn't really watching. I was -"

The two of us turned to Robbie, not even bothering to listen to Cat's painstakingly slow and most likely pointless explanation as to why she wasn't watching.

"Robbie?" Jade asked, a threatening edge to her voice. "Who won?"

"I don't really know," Robbie murmured, and (while he swears he never did) whimpered under Jade's crushing eyes.

Rex spoke up. "He was texting his mom about cucumber lotion," he cried, while Robbie tried to shush him.

Jade rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"We should settle this."

Tori chose that moment to enter.

"Hey, I'm here for my try-out," she said, mockingly formal as she picked up Jade's abandoned paddle and twirled it around in her hand.

Andre re-entered behind her, explaining that he had gotten his grandmother had seen the high school fish tank at the end of the hallway, thrown her hands up in the air, and quivering like a leaf with fear, had torn out of the school before Andre could say, "Don't worry, they're harmless."

"Why is your grandmother afraid of fish?" Robbie asked.

Andre shrugged impatiently. "She says they stare at her suspiciously long.

"Yeah, yeah," Tori waved him off.

"So?" she pointed the paddle at our couch, and said, "which one of you suckers is first?"

* * *

Jade sat halfway on my lap, watching our debacle of a team fail against Tori's expert skills. I _know_ she's still mad at me, but when Tori entered, she had decided there were more important issues to tackle at the moment.

Tori knew that she was doing extremely well, flaunting in our faces with victory dances and jubilant cheers.

Even I, the only experienced member of this team, missed a shot, and ended up losing. Cat, again, had problems with the oncoming ball. Robbie and Andre both did decently, but still were unsuccessful with their endeavors. Jade refused, because she said as Captain, her job was to observe Tori, so Rex took her place. Unfortunately, the puppet disappointed, and Tori came out on top.

When Tori had finished us all off, Jade approached her, smiling sadistically.

She stared at Tori, a predatory look in her eyes as she revealed her final verdict.

"You didn't make the team."

Tori looked shocked; I was slightly disappointed. For once, someone who could play way better than 'decent' had been introduced, and she wasn't on the team.

Though, to be fair, ping pong skills have nothing to do with being on this team.

"What? I beat everybody!" Tori cried. She made a reasonable point.

"I don't care," Jade went on to explain her powers as Captain (which again, I scoff at), as Tori began to look more and more crestfallen.

Ah, Twister.

Always great when you're playing with two hot high school girls and three horny teenage guys.

Don't get me wrong, Jade and I are still fighting.

Yesterday, she called me a few words I probably shouldn't repeat and I said a few things I'm really not proud of. It's just that Cat tends to get overly weepy and emotional and Robbie pretends he can't hear anything because it reminds him of his parents and Andre becomes super awkward trying to ward off the tension. So, we decided to battle it out on our own time.

Anyways, short story even shorter, Tori was spying on us in the vending machine that Sinjin had built for her.

The guy may be a creep, and his constant inappropriate hitting on my girlfriend is not much appreciated, but the guy's talented.

She accused of us playing retro party games instead of playing ping pong; we sheepishly stood as she pointed out the big flaw in our team.

We explained to Tori the way the team had formed in fragmented bits and pieces, each one of us bringing our own little opinions and comments to the table.

I'm not exactly proud of our fake (and I'm pretty sure, illegal) team had formed, and why we had originally started it in the first place, but when I told my dad our ping pong team had won first place, that pat on the back let all the guilt disappear.

It's seriously a crazy story. I don't blame Tori for getting so confused at the insane scam we'd been pulling off.

We told her of the intricate details, Sikowitz' involvement, and the amazing food we got to eat.

Jade scowled. "So are you going to bust us now, and ruin everything?"

Oh, no, Tori "the Paddlepuss" Vega had something very different in mind.

* * *

Jade and I standing, poised to attack in ready position.

She held the plastic orange ball up to her face.

"Ready?" she asked, smiling vindictively.

I nodded. She tossed the ball up, and we watched it - it soared up into the air in slow motion, the way you see it in movies - and back down, while Jade smacked it over to me.

I reciprocated, sending the ball back to its server, and we continued like that for a while.

She was _great_. Like, better than Tori, great.

Lunging, dodging, twisting - she could do it all and keep control.

I was literally panting, flying back and forth even more than the ball was in order to keep up. I ran my left hand across my forehead to wipe beads of sweat away.

Jade 'I-don't-sweat' West, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy my exhaustion. She was actually grinning as she watched me run to and fro to continue rallying.

Finally, I smashed it over the net; Jade lunged for it, but overshot her aim and missed.

"Yes!" I threw my hands up, overcome with success. "I won!"

"No!" she scowled, and threw her paddle down furiously.

I panted hard, trying to catch my breath. "Where...," I swallowed, "where did you learn to play?"

She sighed, still drowning in sour disappointment. She looked, not only like she had just bitten into a lemon, but downed a glass of vinegar as well.

"I got your dad to give me a few pointers," she explained.

"My _dad_?" I asked, incredulously. As far as I knew, my dad was definitely not the most fond of Jade. Aside from their first meeting (which I can tell you, did _not_ end well), my dad now had the dog attack to add to the list as well.

"Well, evidently, he's scared of me," she shrugged, as though having a boyfriend's father nervous to be around you wasn't so weird. "So, when I approached him, he pretty much fell to his knees and said he'd do anything."

I frowned. "And he just... taught you?"

"That, and what things that made you scared as a kid," she glowered at the table. "The moon, really?"

"Hey, it's called _selenophobia_, it's a real thing!" I defended myself.

She rolled her eyes, again. Her eyes may as well permanently stay up there. "Well, he taught me how to whip your ass. Oh, and how to win against you in ping pong."

I shook my head. See, I told you - witty and smart. It's why I love this girl.

Andre burst through the doors and scanned the room anxiously.

"Where have you guys been? We're about to leave!"

"Sorry," I apologized quickly. "We're coming."

I waited for Jade to reach me, then grabbed her hand and we walked out to the parking lot to be welcomed as the fake ping pong team.

* * *

"The least Vega could've done was give me back my dress when she was done," Jade said, the midnight moon illuminating her sharp blue eyes as we settled back into my truck in the Maestro's parking lot.

And no, I'm not afraid of it anymore. I was a kid, don't judge me!

"She got us out of trouble," I shrugged.

"Do you think Andre wrote that song for Tori?" Jade stares into space, contemplating another possible relationship in our friend group. That is, if she actually considered Tori 'a friend'.

I hadn't really thought about it. Andre and Tori? Well, Jade had mentioned them once, somewhere around Trina's birthweek, but I hadn't really given them much thought because they'd prove over and over that their relationship was completely platonic.

I guess that's how Jade and I started though. We were the closest in the group (despite my joining last) before we got together.

"Most definitely," I nodded, yawning out of exhaustion. "Can we go home?"

Jade shook her head 'no', and I stared at her, astonished and excited.

"_Yes_!" I cried, and began climbing into the backseat.

She smacked my head, and rolled her eyes. "No!"

I made a face at her, and then she shrugged.

"At least not now."

"Then what do you want to do?" I clambered back into the driver's seat, twisting the key in the ignition as the deafening engine roared to life.

"Hollywood Art's, rec room. Rematch."

* * *

**A/N - **Yup :) I'm actually quite happy with this chapter, and I hope you readers are too.

The part about Beck not being into Tori at this point - dear, I hope it's canon. I wrote it that way, because it's really unbelievable that Beck liked Tori for that long but remained with Jade for over another season. I'd like to think that Beck didn't have any romantic feelings for Tori _while_ he was with Jade. And him trying to kiss Tori after the breakup, revealing his possible feelings - I can respect the fact that he's a free man broke up, but really? Tori was number one on Jade's suspect list while she was with Beck, and Beck falls for _her_, of all people, right afterwards? Beck, I hope you know what you're doing. And I do also hope that those Tori-feelings only developed _after_ you broke up with Jade.

reviews, good or bad, make me smile :) well, okay, not the bad ones, but I'd appreciate your feedback!


End file.
